REPOST MY SECURITY
by Khafid
Summary: Sumary : ZiTao satpam indigo yang pinter wushu, Kris Roh gentayangan misterius yang menunggu ruang produksi, Dan Lay Admin utama dengan 2 "kepribadian" yang naksir berat sama manager Penuh karisma Joonmyeon. YAOI?. KRISTAO.
1. Chapter 1

**MY SECURITY**

**.**

**.**

Sumary : ZiTao satpam indigo yang pinter wushu, Kris Roh gentayangan misterius yang menunggu ruang produksi, Dan Lay Admin utama dengan 2 "kepribadian" yang naksir berat sama manager Penuh karisma Joonmyeon.

**WARNING : INI FF YAOI BROOOO ! PAIRINGNYA PAKE EXO OFFICIAL. KALO ELU GAK SUKA APA LAGI SAMA TAORIS MENDING GAK USAH BACA OKE !, OOC, BAHASA YANG GAK ADA RAPI – RAPINYA. DILARANG KERAS BUAT PLAGIATOR. ALUR YANG GJ. DISINI JUGA BANYAK TERSEBAR RANJAU TYPOO. GS BUAT BEBERAPA CAST PENDUKUNG. DAN SEBAGAINYA.**

Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka apa bila ada nama dan tempat yang sama niscaya itu merupakan kesengajaan. Tapi cerita ini pure asli dari otak saya. Sekian. Mohon perhatiannya untuk semua reder-nim, saya masih pemula jadi mohon bantuanya jika ada kesalahan tolong saya dikasih tau nee ?gomawwoo.

BT gua, tadinya abis aku publis dan udah ke publis nih ff, 2 jam setelahnya udah diapus sama adminya. Tapi gue gak bakal nyerah, lo apus gue publish lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Kita lihat sampe mana batas gua, entah nanti bakal account gue yang kehapus, I DON'T CARE tinggal buat lagi gak susah kok, gue woles aja ama apa yang terjadi selama gue masih terus berusaha pasti adminya yang bakal bosen ngapus postingan gue. Sorry yaa gue nyampah dikit, hehehe.

Rate : T

Genre : Horor, Mistery, lil'bit Romance.

.

.

.

CHAP 1 :AWAL MULA

# TAO POV #

Kuil ShangD.O, kuil ini merupakan tempat bersejarah bagiku. Tempat dimana aku dibesarkan. Tempat dimana aku belajar Wushu. By The Way namaku Tao kalo kalian mau Tau aja. Sejak lulus JHS aku sudah dipindahkan ke Kuil ShangD.O oleh orang tuaku. Semua bukan tanpa alasan. Mama pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa aku selalu diganggu oleh roh jahat yang sudah lama menghuni rumah kami. Setiap malam aku selalu berteriak histeris dan tak jarang menghancurkan kamarku sendiri. Mama yang mengkhawatirkanku akhirnya meminta bantuan Biksu Jaejoong untuk menjauhkan aku dari roh jahat itu. Dan itulah kisah ku… gimana kisahmu ?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Ok kembali ke Topic perbincangan kita

Semenjak saat itu aku mulai menjauh dari dunia luar. Bahkan aku tak sempat meneruskan sekolahku ketingkat SHS. Tapi jangan salah, bukan berarti aku tak berilmu. Biksu – biksu Kuil ShangD.O merupakan orang – orang "sakti" tapi Absurdnya naujubillah. Pertama ada biksu Kyuhyun FYI Biksu satu ini benar – benar evil, dia adalah mantan dokter terbaik di Seoul. Selain menjadi Biksu dia juga mengajari orang – orang terpilih"nya" untuk diajari ilmu kedokteran ala Kyuhyun. Sekalipun aku bukan salah satu murud terpilih'nya' tapi dia dengan baik hati dan tanpa pamrih membagi sebagian kecil ilmu kedokteranya asalkan aku mau membantunya PDKT sama Biksu wanita pecinta Pink tapi jago Wushu Biksu Sungmin. Biksu Sungmin adalah pelatih Wushuku selama ini, dia sangat mirip ibuku. Tapi saat dia marah, sebuah batu besar bisa hancur dan menjadi butiran – butiran tai kambing eh maksudku butiran batu – batu kecil yang biasa disebut kerikil. Selanjut nya ada Biksu wanita bernama Victoria, dia adalah kakak idamanku selama ini. Cantik, baik, pintar masak, tapi dia seorang Cenayang. Dia bahkan tidak segan – segan menyuruhku mencari sesosok hantu untuk dijadikaN teman. Heol !mana bisa aku berteman dengan hantu, dengan manusia saja aku pilih – pilih. Apa lagi dengan hantu yang nyatanya adalah hal yang paling kutakuti di muka bumi setelah kecoa, ugghh. Menjijikan. Kemudian ada Biksu Siwon, dia merupakan mantan model majalah Bisnis. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan tapi dia merupakan Holang kaya yang mewariskan 80 % kekayaannya untuk adik tersayangnya, dan 20 % untuk pembangunan Kuil ShangD.O. dia sangat berbakat dalam dunia bisnis, ini merupakan alasan mengapa kuil ini tak pernah mengalami masalah keuangan. Biksu Siwon benar benar pandai mengatur segala yang berbau UANG. Kemudian ada Biksu Kangin yang sangat hafal tentang sejarah korea, dia bahkan tau semua kejadian yang tidak diketahui olah manusia. Saat aku bertanya padanya darimana dia tau semua itu. Dia hanya menjawab "Makanya jika kau mendapat tugas, kau harus menuntaskanya". Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimatnya. Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan tugas dari Victoria Jie Jie. Lupakan nanti di chap depan bakal ketahuan juga. Lalu ada Biksu D.O dia merupakan biksu termuda disini, dia seumuran dengaku. tapi dia benar – benar jenius, pintar memasak, master Matematika, dan Ahli Fisika( tapi masih jenius Kyuhyun Hyung menurutku) dan hebatnya lagi. Dia adalah pendiri Kuil Ini, ayahnya merupakan salah satu biksu terkenal Di china. D.o Hyung tinggal disini bersama pamanya yaitu Biksu Siwon, bersama mereka membangun kuil ini. Sebenarnya masih banyak biksu lainya tapi aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskanya. seseorang masih harus menceritakan satu hal lagi sebelum kalian melihat tanda TBC.

LET'S START

# AUTHOR POV#

Pagi yang cerah dan indah, seperti itulah gambaran kuil ShangD.O pada waktu pagi menjelang. Sekalipum waktu masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, tapi tidak menghalangi semangat para penghuni untuk memulai kegiatanya masing –masing. Namun kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena aktifitas absurd yang sangat sering terjadi dikuil itu.

"Hung Zi Tao ! CEPAT BANGUN…. DASAR PEMALAS" terdengar teriakan yang sangat nyaring dan memekakan telinga. Para penghuni yang sudah terbiasa dengan suara cetarr tersebut dengan santai mengeluarkan penyumpal telinga memasangnya pada lubang hidung dan lubang telinganya ( coret yang pertama) dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang sempat terhenti. Sementara itu terlihat dari salah satu kamar terjadi aktifitas yang benar – benar panas dimana dapat saya jelaskan bahwa seorang namja tengah asik terlelap di kasurnya sementara itu ada seorang lagi namja yang mukanya sudah memerah entah menahan amarah atau menahan pup saya tidak tau yang jelas dia benar benar panas sekarang, bahkan dapat kita lihat ada asap putih yang mengepul dari kepalanya, tinggal menghitung detik sebelum dia benar – benar meledak. Mari kita hitung bersama – sama

3

2

1

BRUK BRAK CEKLEK PRUT? BRAAK BUAGH

Tao namja yang tadinya tidur lelap diatas matras hangatnya sekarang telah berpindah dengan posisi tengkutap diatas sebuah batu besar didekat gerbang masuk kuil. Changmin namja yang tadi memerah tersenyum puas begitu melihat hasil karyanya (dia selalu bersikeras bahwa kekerasan adalah bentuk seni terindah -_- )namun senyum itu luntur tergantikan dengan wajah muram begitu melihat pergerakan kecil Tao. Dapat kita lihat sekarang tao sedang menggeliat diatas batu hanya untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya yang ajaibnya tidak terganggu setelah mendapat perlakuan yang sepesia dari Changmin. Victoria yang melihat Changmin Putus Asa perlahan mendekat kearah Tao yang masih menikmati tidurnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya tepat berada didepan daun telinga Tao "Bangun, atau kau akan tidur di makam lagi" suaranya terdengar begitu halus dan menenagkan. Tapi tidak bagi Tao, menurutnya suara itu berkali – kali lebih menakutkan dari suara ritihan, jeritan roh – roh penasaran diluar sana. Terbukti dari matanya yang langsung terbelalak dan dia refleks langsung berdiri kaku dan turun dari batu kemudian berlari menuju changmin dan meminta maaf pada semua penghuni yang telah terganggu aktifitasnya. Saat tao melirik kearah Victoria dapat dia lihat jika biksu wanita itu tengah tersenyum polos yang diartikan Tao sebagai senyum maut paling mengerikan. Dia hanya bergidik ngeri dan bergegas untuk memulai aktifitas rutinnya.

.

.

.

.

My Indigo Security

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di Kuil ShangD.O

.

.

Semua penghuni kuil tengah berkumpul untuk makan malam, tak terkecuali Tao yang terlihat paling semangat jika berurusan dengan makanan. Ekspresinya benar – benar seperti puppy yang menunggu majikannya untuk menuangkan menu favoritnya didalam mangkuk makan kesayanganya, tapi tidak menurut Sehun sahabat kecil Tao yang baru sampai 1 jam yang lalu dari seoul. (Fyi kuil ShangD.o terletak diantara hutan asri dan berada dibawah lereng gunung.) menerut sehun ekspresi Tao sekarang benar – benar seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan bertahun – tahun lamanya.

"Hentikan ekspresi Bodohmu itu, kau membuat teman – teman kita kehilangan nafsu makan"

sehun sedikit menoyor kepala Tao saat dia mengucapkan kalimat diatas. Sementara Tao dengan acuh tak acuh menjawab

"Biarkan saja, jika mereka tak nafsu makan Aku bisa mendapat jatah lebih untuk makan ku"

saking shocknya sehun sampai menganga mendengar penuturan polos sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia tidak habis pikir ternyata 2 tahun ini Tao tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Hey, Tao. Bukankah kau sudah bias kembali ke Seoul sekarang ?"

"Nanti saja makan seoulnya, lihat D.O sudah selesai masak. Kita makan dulu masakan D.o habis itu baru kita makan Seoul." Seketika sehun langsung tepar karena mendengar penjelasan Tao.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Malam ini adalah jadwal jaga malam untuk Tao, dia sudah selesai dengan semua persiapannya. Ada kalung yang terbuat dari bawang putih, kemudian dipinggangnya tergantung sebuah kantong kecil berisi garam, tak luput sebotol air kencing perjaka? Juga sebuah pentungan hitam ( pentungan satpam ) yang kini bertengger manis di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sehun yang dengan senang hati menemani Tao menjadi sweetdrop, ternyata 2 tahun tak bertemu banyak juga perubahan yang terjadi. Padahal terakhir kali mereka jaga malam bersama tidak ada botol dan garam. Yang ada hanya bubuk cabai, mungkin harga cabai naik kali ya ?atau kebun cabai diladang gagal panen gara – gara hama wereng ?

**PLAAAKKK**

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak – tidak hunnie, asal kau tau. Hantu disini semakin liar tiap tanggal 23"

Sehun sampai lupa jika Tao bisa tau apa yang difikirkan orang lain (efek berpisah 2 tahun)

"Jja kita mulai keliling"

Mereka berdua mulai berkeliling dengan diterangi cahaya redup dari lampu otomatis yang akan menyala jika kita melewatinya yang dipasang pada tiap sudut kuil. Tao yang sekalipun sudah sering menjalani terapi hantu? Tetap saja merasa ketakutan. Sementara Sehun tetap tenang dan sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar. Malam itu keadaan diluar benar – benar gelap. Selain bulan yang tak tampak, mendung juga sudah bergelantungan dilangit sejak senja tadi.

"Tao ya, sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di Kuil ini ?apa kau tidak ingin tahu tentang dunia luar ?"

"heum, aku tidak tau sehunnie, vic jie pernah bilang jika aku sudah mendapat hantu untuk dijadikan teman maka aku bisa keluar dari kuil."

"bagaimana jika aku membantumu mencari hantu ? kemudian kita bisa ke Seoul bersama."

"Kiurasa itu bukan ide buruk. Jja kita selesaikan tugas jaga lalu lekas ke makam."

Mereka mulai mempercepat langkah kaki mereka. Saat sudah semua bagian kuil mereka periksa sehun langsung saja memaksa Tao untuk melepas semua peralatan jaga malamnya tadi.

"Tapi hunnie jika ada hantu yang jahat bagaimana ?"

"Yang ada hantu yang akan kau jadikan teman tak akan muncul karena perlengkapanmu itu bodoh!"

"Oh iya. Heheheh"

"Cepat ini sudah tengah malam. Waktu yang pas untuk mencari hantu."

"Arrasseo captain !"

Saat di jalan menuju makam Tao tampak menguap, dia mulai mengantuk. Namun tak lama kemudian Tao melihat kumpulan asap yang mengarah ke tubuh Sehun didepanya. Dia lekas berlari dan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tetaplah disini sehun, aku melihat hal janggal." Sekalipun takut, Tao tetap memaksakan diri untuk menjaga sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu Hyung ?" tao yakin jika Sehun sama takutnya sekarang, terbukti dari Sehun yang memanggilnya Hyung.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku melihat,, AAAAA. Dia ada didepanku Hunnie !" Tao mulai panic tatkala penampakan wajah sesosok hantu wanita dengan wajah pucat dengan mata merah dengan luka sobek diujung bibirnya yang berbau busuk muncul tiba – tiba didepannya. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan histeris Tao menjadi semakin panic.

"Hyu hyung. A apa yang kau lihat sama seperti yang kulihat hyung"

DEG

"Hunnie kau juga bisa melihat hantu ?"

"Tidak tapi aku bisa melihat seorang wanita menyeramkan didepanmu Hyu….."

"Hayy, manusia bodoh. Apa yang kalian lakukan huh. Mengganggu saja !" tiba – tiba sosok wanita tadi berbicara dan membuat kedua manusia didepannya semakin takut.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja. Dasar penakut" tiba – tiba sosok wanita menyeramkan tadi berubah menjadi sosok wanita muda yang cantik rupawan namun memiliki visual yang transparant.

"Eh, ka kau, ba bagaimana bisa"

"Aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan kalian, dan fyi aku bisa mengubah visualku sesuka hati jadi hentikan ekspresi bodoh kalian" jelas hantu tadi.

"Tapi mengapa sehun bisa melihatmu juga ?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih ?jika aku bisa mengubah tampilanku sesuka hati bukan tidak mungkin kan jika aku bisa menampakan wujudku didepan siapa saja ! sekarang bisakah kalian membantuku ?"

"tunggu dulu, kami akan membantumu jika kau mau berteman dengan kami dan memberikan kami sebuah pusakamu" Sehun yang melihat Tao belum pulih dari Shocknya mengambil inisiatif untuk membuat perjanjian dengan hantu tadi.

"Ck , terlalu banyak syarat. Tapi baiklah. Namaku Sulli. Dan aku akan memberimu sebuah benda jika kau bisa membantuku."

"Aku Sehun, dan ini Tao. Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu ?"

"Tolong ambilkan liontin yang tersangkut diatas itu, dan serahkan pada Vic Jie."

Tanpa ba bi bu sehun segera mendorong tubuh Tao untuk memanjat pohon yang di maksud sulli. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk Tao mengambil liontin yang dimaksud sulli.

Tap

"lalu, mana benda yang kau janjikan ?"

Sulli tersenyum dan menghilang bersama kabut asap malam hari. Sehun sempat akan mengejar hantu tadi. Tapi Tao mencegahnya dan menariknya untuk kembali ke Kuil. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dan menyerahkan liontin itu besok. Namun semenjak kembali dari petualangan mereka Tao sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena ucapan hantu sulli yang dia kirim lewat telepati dan juga flashback masa lalu sulli yang dia lihat saat Tao menyentuh liontin tadi.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya Changmin dibuat terkejut dengan Tao yang sudah bangun bahkan lebih awal dari dirinya, sebenarnya bukan hanya Changmin tapi hampir semua penghuni kuil ikut terheran – heran akan kejadian ini.

"pagi Changmin hyung ! apa Vic jie sudah bangun ?"

"Ya" Changmin dengan kaku menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Dimana beliau sekarang ?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Kurasa dia ada dikolam belakang."

"terimakasih Hyung." Tao tersenyum kepada Changmin dan bergegas menuju kolam.

~ something behind you~

Sesampainya dikolam, Tao melihat biksu wanita yang ingin ditemuinya tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Apa jie – jie sedang merinkukan Sulli noona ?" Victoria tersenyum mendengar penuturan murid indigonya itu.

"Kau bertemu denganya semalam ?apa yang dia katakana hingga membuatmu tak bisa Tidur Tao ya ?"

"apa kantung mataku semakin Tebal ? kenapa Jie Jie bisa Tau jika aku tidak tidur semalaman ?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari meraba – raba bagian bawah matanya. Victoria yang melihat kelakuan imut Tao Tersenyum dan mendekati Tao.

"Tidak, hanya saja seseorang memberi tahu pagi ini. Jadi apa yang disampaikan oleh Sulli ?"

"Ini, dia menyuruh kami untuk menyerahkan kepadamu. dia juga sempat berpesan kepadaku agar menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan salam rindunya untukmu."

"Terima kasih Tao, Kurasa kau sudah lulus Test terakhirmu."

"Jadi aku bisa ikut sehun ke Seoul kan ?"

Victoria mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Tao. Tao sangat senang mengetahui hal itu. Namun tak lama senyum diwajahnya lenyap begitu mengingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian saat Tao melihat flashback masa lalu sulli.

"Ada apa Tao, mengapa kamu tiba – tiba murung ?"

"Apa benar Jie yang aku lihat semalam, apa benar sulli noona meninggal karena dibunuh untuk menolong Vic jie jie."

"Apa yang kamu lihat adalah kenyataan Tao. Itu adalah hal yang biasa dialami oleh para indigo. Tapi kamu harus tetap berhati – hati. Dan lagi, jika kamu ingin pindah bersama Sehun maka bawalah lionton ini. Bawa kemanapun kamu pergi"

"Tapi bukankah ini milikmu ?"

"itu Dulu, tapi orang yang memberi Tahuku tadi pagi juga menyampaikan untuk menyerahkan benda ini kepadamu. Kamu akan tau kegunaanya nanti Tao."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti ! terimakasih atas bimbinganmu selama ini Jie. Sampai bertemu lagi"

"Pegilah, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu"

Tao bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Dia begitu senang akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya lagi.

"Kau lihat Zoumi ya, dia tidak akan Takut jika bertemu denganmu lagi." Victoria tersenyum kepada sosok tak kasat mata yang ada diseberang kolam.

.

.

~ PETUALANGAN DIMULAI ~

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya~ aku akan merindukan kalian semua." Tao tersenyum sangat lebar dan melambaikan tanganya penuh semangat kepada penghuni Kuil.

Dia dan sehun akan pergi Ke seoul pagi itu. Tao tak sabar untuk melihat Seoul seperti apa. Setelah 5 tahun lamanya hilang dari peradaban? Manusia canggih di seoul.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Anyyeong readers sekalian. Akhrinya saya bisa ngatasi masalah "cara membuat ff chapter ala saya" yeeehhheeett #kibarSem*kSehun**

**Ff ini aku pastikan akan end di antara chap 19 – 20, sebenernya udah selesai penulisan ke 20 nya tapi masih harus diedit dan disalin, soalnya aku nulis di buku. Ff ini muncul begitu aku ingat kesengsaraan aku waktu psg, coba bayangin kalo lo berada ditempat yang seakan gak butuhin kehadiran lo ?oke hentikan disini nanti gue malah curhat.**

**Jadi semoga kalian suka. Dan sekali lagi saya bener bener butuh bantuan readers sekalian untuk memperbaiki kekurangan ff saya. Sekian dan terima kasih**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : INI FF YAOI BROOOO ! PAIRINGNYA PAKE EXO OFFICIAL. KALO ELU GAK SUKA APA LAGI SAMA TAORIS MENDING GAK USAH BACA OKE !, OOC, BAHASA YANG GAK ADA RAPI – RAPINYA. DILARANG KERAS BUAT PLAGIATOR. ALUR YANG GJ. DISINI JUGA BANYAK TERSEBAR RANJAU TYPOO. DAN SEBAGAINYA.**

Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka apa bila ada nama dan tempat yang sama niscaya itu merupakan kesengajaan. Tapi cerita ini pure asli dari otak saya. Sekian. Mohon perhatiannya untuk semua reder-nim, saya masih pemula jadi mohon bantuanya jika ada kesalahan tolong saya dikasih tau nee ?gomawwoo.

Rate : T

Genre : Horor, Mistery, Romance.

chapter 2

* * *

"hunnie~ kapan kita akan sampai di Seoul ?"

"Hunniee…"

"Hunnieee…"

"Hun.

"Stop Hyung, Seoul masih jauh ! kita saja baru 15 menit berjalan."

Sehun tampak amat kesal dengan Tao. bagaimana tidak kesal, coba bayangkan jika kalian selalu ditanyai hal yang sama tiap 5 menit sekali. Dan Sehun yang mulai amat jengah dengan KelakuaN tao memutuskan untuk menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan headset dan memutar lagu denga volume full.

Setelah menepuh perjalanan ± 1 jam. Mereka Akhinya menemukan sebuah halte diujung jalan. Tao yang sempat melirik ujung halte sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan takut – takut dia melihat kearah ujung halte . dapat Tao lihat dari sela – sela poninya tepat diujung halte itu terlihat sesosok laki – laki yang menggunakan kemeja yang tampak lusuh dengan beberapa noda darah yang masih segar. Tao menaikan pandanganya menuju wajah sosok tadi. Dapat dia lihat jika sosok itu kini menolehkan kepalanya wajahnya benar – benar menyeramkan dengan luka yang dapat dikategorikan sangat parah, sosok itu menyeringai pada Tao, dan secara tiba – tiba Tao jatuh bersimpuh ditanah dan muntah – muntah. Sehun yang masih dibelakang sangat terkejut begitu melihat Tao muntah – muntah tanpa mengeluarkan apapun. Dia segera berlari dan menghampiri Tao yang masih bersimpuh sambil sesekali melirik kearah ujung halte.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi ?" Tao mengarahkan telunjuknya ke ujung halte tempat sososk tadi. Namun Sehun tidak melihat apa – apa. Tepat saat bus yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju seoul datang, Tao tiba – tiba pingsan dan sontak membuat Sehun panic. Dia segera membopong Tao kedalam Bus dan mendudukkan tubuh lemah Tao disalah satu kursi penumpang. Setelah memastikan Tao nyaman dengan posisinya Sehun segera mengambil minyak kayu putih dan mendekatkanya kehidung Tao.

Setelah bus yang mereka tumpangi berjalan 1 kilometer jauhnya. Tao terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu. Sehun yang sedari tadi mengawasi Tao sambil sesekali memijat jari – jarinya langsung menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang tadi mereka bawa dari kuil.

"Kau baik – baik saja hyung ?" Tanya Sehun Khawatir

"dimana kita sekarang ?"

"Kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju seoul hyung, apa hyung lupa ?"

"oh iyaa."

"sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau lihat di halte hyung ? kenapa sampai pingsan ?"

"halte ? ohh.. itu sangat…." Ucapan Tao terputus begitu dia melirik kursi sampingnya. Tao terlihat sangat ketakutan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bergumam aneh.

"Hyung, ada apa ?" Sehun langsung memeluk Tao begitu melihat sahabat kecilnya ketakutan setengah mati. Dia mengelus punggung namja panda itu hingga dia kembali tenang. Tertidur lagi.

Sehun segera menukar tempat duduknya dengan Tao. Dia khawatir jika tao akan ketakutan lagi nanti. Sebenarnya semenjak meninggalkan Halte Sehun merasakan hal – hal yang ganjal. Mulai dari suhu bus yang mendadak panas padahal AC di bus menyala, lalu lampu salah satu sudut bus yang selalu berkedip – kedip, kemudian bau busuk yang begitu menusuk penciuman. Tapi dia hanya mengabaikan hal itu.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah hari perjalanan, Sehun dan Tao baru sampai di depan kompleks perumahan Sehun. Tao memutuskan untuk menginap dulu dirumah Sehun, dia masih takut dengan roh yang dulu sempat mengganggunya.

"hyung malam ini kau tidur dikamar chanyeol hyung dulu ya, kebetulan hyungku sedang camping bersama teman – temanya." Sehun memberi tahu Tao ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya untuk malam ini.

"Hunnie temani aku tidur ya ? a aku maksudku kita sedari tadi diikuti sesuatu. Aku tidak tau apa, tapi sesuatu itu sangat menyeramkan !" Tao tampak masih sangat ketakutan dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka sejak dari halte.

"tenanglah hyung, apa hyung lupa jika mahkluk yang hyung lihat akan sama menyeramkannya dengan yang hyung bayangkan, jadi cobalah untuk berfikir positif saat hyung merasakan tanda kedatangan mereka." Sehun berusaha keras untuk membujuk Tao agar mau tidur sendiri. Sebenarnya dia juga tak terlalu nyaman tidur satu ranjang dengan tao, entah apa alasanya.

"Tapi hunnie, untuk malam ini saja !. aku masih takut jika harus tidur sendiri." Rajuk Tao kepada sehun. Sekarang lihat siapa yang pantas berada diposisi dongsaeng -_-.

Karena tidak tega dengan wajah memelas Tao yang terlihat sangat aneh itu, Sehun dengan ogah – ogahan mengangguk tanda mengiyakan permintaan sang panda penakut.

.

.

2.30 pm KST

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memenggilnya hingga membuat dia terjaga. Manic matanya berkeliaran mencari seseorang yang sudah memanggilnya dari tadi.

" _huang zi tao…" _ tao mulai merinding kala pendengaranya menangkap suara yang amat pelan, dan penuh keputus – asaan. Dia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, disampingnya masih ada Sehun yang tidur terlelap dengan memeluk boneka kecil kesayanganya. Dengan langkah pelan Tao mulai meninggalkan kamar itu, dia membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan namun dia langsung keluar tanpa menutup pintu kamar. Saat ia mencoba ngengikuti suara yang memanggil namanya saat itu juga pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci membuka semakin lebar dan memperlihatkan pemandangan sehun yang sudah terbangun dengan keadaan yang seperti orang tercekik namun anehnya tak ada benda apapun disekitar leher Sehun.

"Ta tao ….." Tao yang belum jauh dari kamar dapat mendengar suara pelan sehun. Tao segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap kamar tempat sehun di depan – nya sekarang tepat didalam kamar yang tadi mereka tempati, Sehun melayang dengan tangan yang terus melepas sesuatu yang tak tampak . Namun menurut mata Tao, dibelakang sehun sekarang terlihat sosok namja yang Tadi dia lihat di halte. Namun penampilan namja itu kini sudah berubah, tidak ada kemeja putih yang berlumuran darah, yang ada hanyalah tubuh namja itu yang naked dengan luka bekas terlindas ban pada dada hingga perutnya. Sosok namja itu tengah mencekik leher Sehun dan membawanya melayang.

"_huang zi Tao. Serahkan Liontin itu, atau dia akan mati"_

Tao sangat bingung sekarang, dia benar – benar takut dengan sosok itu dia benar – benar mengerikan. Namun Tao mencoba memberanikan diri dan berniat menolang Sehun. Tao memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang telah diajarkan oleh biksu Victoria. Tiba – tiba Tao teringat dengan guci antic yang menjadi penghias gelang pemberian almarhum kakeknya dulu, mungkin ini saat untuk menggunakanya. Dia segera berlari menuju tasnya yang ada diatas meja belajar, membongkar isi tas tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tao untuk menemukan gulungan kain lusuh berisi gelang dengan 12 buah guci kecil yang menggantung manis pada gelang itu. Tao segera memulai ritualnya dia membaca mantra – mantra yang pernah dia hafalkan dulu kemudian dia mulai melepas satu guci dari gelang itu dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kening sosok tadi. Guci kecil itu jatuh bersamaan dengan sosok tadi yang terhisap kedalamnya. Perlahan guci kecil yang pada awal berwarna biru berubah menjadi hitam, Tao segera mengambilnya dan menyatukanya lagi dengan gelang pemberian kakeknya, diA membungkus kembali dengan kain dan menyimpanya kembali ke Tas. Kemudian Tao segera menghampiri Sehun yang terbatuk – batuk di pinggiran ranjang.

"apa kau baik – baik saja hunnie ?"

Sehun yang masih mengembalikan ritme pernafasanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang mencekik ku tadi ?"

"Itu adalah mahluk yang tadi mengikuti kita dari halte, tak kusangka dia bisa mencelakaimu Hunnie" Tao terlihat sangat menyesal, seharusnya dia langsung pulang agar Sehun tidak terlibat dengan mahluk – mahluk sialan itu.

"maaf kan aku Hunnie, ini semua karena kecerobohanku, seharusnya aku tak usah bermalam dirumahmu dan langsung pulang."

"ini bukan salahmu Tao hyung, kau tadi bahkan menolongku dan mengusir mahluk tadi. Kurasa kau sudah tidak takut lagi dengan setan – setan itu."

"Jinjja ? apa aku seberani itu ?" Tao yang pada dasarnya sangat moody merasa sangat senang begitu mendengar pujian dari Sehun, dia dengan mudah melupakan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yeah, begitulah ! sebaiknya kita tidur lagi hyung, besok aku harus bekerja."

"Kau sudah bekerja Hunnie ? dimana ?"

"Ya begitulah, aku bekerja di tempat donghae hyung"

" yang mirip ikan itu ? kau bekerja apa Hunnie ?"

" -_-' . sudahlah Hyung. Tidurlah, aku lelah." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu sehun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tembok dan membelakanginya.

.

.

. tik tok tik tok tik 4.00 pm KST

Tao menyerah, ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam berlalu setelah kejadian mistis tadi. Namun matanya tak mau tertutup juga. Hingga akhrinya dia menyerah dan bangun dari tidurnya, dia melirik Sehun yang sudah tidur pulas ditempatnya. Tao menghela napas dan melangkah keluar kamar, dia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan badanya dengan mandi. 30 menit kemudian Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana training hitam dan kaus hitam tanpa lengan. Dia mengambil tongkat yang ada digudang dan menggunakan-nya sebagai tongkat wushu. Dia berencana untuk berlatih wushu.

.

.

.

~ MY SECURITY ~

.

.

.

" Yixing-ah, persiapkan dirimu. Kita ada rapat penting 1 jam lagi !"

"Arrasseo sajangnim, saya akan bersiap – siap." Orang yang bernama Yixing membungkuk hormat kepada atasanya. Dia keluar dari ruangan atasanya dengan senyum yang sangat cerah.

"Kapan kau akan sadar Kris, aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri rapat hari ini. Terima kasih atas perhatianya." Ucap direktur MGL group mengakhiri rapat hari itu.

"Yixing, hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri. Kamu tak perlu mengantarku !"

"Tapi sajangnim, ini sudah malam. Apa anda tidak takut hal yang sama terjadi ?"

"ck. Hal yang sama tak akan terjadi 2 kali Yixing. Pulanglah, akan kupastikan jika besok Kita masih bertemu di kantor. Annyeong Xing Xing" dengan berat hati, Yixing meninggalkan atasanya didalam ruang rapat itu.

"Kurasa berjalan – jalan sebentar dapat menyegarkan otak ku."

.

.

.

# TAO POV #

.

Hari ini benar – benar menyebalkan, Tadi pagi setelah aku selesai latihan wushu aku dimarahi habis – habisan oleh Chanyeol Hyung hanya karena aku merontokan sehelai daun dari tanaman Baby Breath kesayanganya. Padahal akukan tidak sengaja merontokanya. Lagipula itu hanya sehelai, sehelai bayangkan jika aku merontokan semuanya ? bisa dibantai aku. Huft ditambah lagi Sehun yang hanya mentertawakanku dibelakang tubuh tiang hyungnya itu. Tapi kesialanku tak berhenti sampai disitu, saat aku diperjalanan menuju rumah orang tuaku aku ditertawakan oleh anak – anak tk hanya karena kepala botak ku, dasar anak – anak kecil menyebalkan, tapi untung saja ada sehun yang memberiku Topi sekalipun dia juga ikut mentertawakanku seperti anak – anak tk tadi. Sial.

Kemudian hal menyebalkan masih terus berlanjut ketika aku sampai dirumah, mommy dan daddy tidak menyambutku sama sekali ketika aku sampai disana, mereka hanya berkata "Baby panda. Kau sudah pulang nak ? syukurlah, berarti kau sudah sembuh sekarang." Heol, mereka pikir aku sakit selama ini. Orang tua durhaka?

Sialnya lagi, aku harus diusir dari rumah oleh mommyku hanya kerna aku yang belum punya job. Shit! Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan diri disungai Han, karena lebih sialnya lagi mommy mengancamku untuk tidak boleh menginjakan kakiku dirumah jika aku belum mendapatkan job. Huft, jika saja mereka bukan orang yang melahirkanku sudah melayang tongkatku.

Sudahlah, aku tak mau menyesali nasibku hari ini. Sekarang aku sedang di taman, tadi setelah Diusir oleh mommyku aku langsung kembali kerumah Sehun, dan untung saja Sehun masih dirumah. Setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah dia malah tertawa terpingkal – pingkal bersama hyungnya. Aku makin dongkol jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi jalan – jalan sebentar. Dan disinilah aku, tersesat di taman. Huft…. Tak apa lah. Toh nanti sehun juga akan mencariku, hehehe.

"aku tidak akan memberimu sepeserpun" BUG DUAK

Samar – samar aku mendengar sebuah perkelahian didekatku, ku edarkan pendanganku menyapu seluruh penjuru taman. Aku membulatkan mataku begitu melihat seorang namja berjas hitam terduduk ditanah. Wajahnya dipenuhi lebam, aku segera menghampiri namja itu. Saat hampir 2 meter jarak kami, orang yang memukuli namja berjas tadi hendak melayangkan tinjuanya. Aku segera berlari dan mendorong namja besar yang ingin memukul namja berjas hitam tadi. Sang namja besar yang nyatanya adalah preman itu jatuh dan menggeram marah. Aku membantu sang namja berjas hitam dan mendudukanya di bangku taman terdekat.

Praman tadi bangun dan menantangku. Cih preman pemalas sepertimu pasti akan remuk ditanganku.

"Hai manis, ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan eoh ?"

"maaf ahjussi, tapi sekarang sudah malam. Dan sebaiknya anda pulang dan tidur dengan puppy anda."

"KURANG AJAR" preman tengil yang sudah tersulut emosi itu lantas menerjangku dan bersiap memukulku dengan kepalan tanganya, dengan santai aku menghindar dan melayangkan tinjuanku tepat ke perut gembulnya.

BUG BUG DUAK

See, preman tadi langsung lari setelah mendapat tiga pukulan dariku. Dasar pemalas, bisanya hanya memeras yang lemah. Aku menghampiri namja berjas tadi dan duduk disampingnya.

# NORMAL POV #

"Anda baik – baik saja tuan ?"

"aku baik – bik saja. Terima kasih atas pertolonganya. Aku Kim Joonmyeon."

"Huang Zi Tao, anda bisa memanggilku Tao. Dan kurasa kita harus pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Itu ide yang bagus Tao-shi. Kurasa bila ada secangkir kopi akan lebih sempurna."

"oke, tadi aku melihat minimarket yang buka diujung jalan. Kajja"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju supermarket yang ditunjuk Tao, sesampainya mereka disana. Tao segera memilih satu botol antiseptic, kapas dan beberapa plaster. Sementara Joonmyeon berjalan menuju finding machine dan mengambil 2 botol kopi. Mereka bertemu dikasir dan membayar semua benda – benda yang mereka pilih menggunakan kartu ATM joonmyeon. Selesai dengan acara berbelanjanya dua manusia itu memutuskan untuk kembali ketaman dan duduk disalah satu kursi taman untuk mengobati luka di wajah Joonmyeon

"Tahan sebentar ya, ini akan sakit. Beritahu aku jika aku terlalu kasar." Tao dengan perlahan membersihkan luka joonmyeon dengan antiseptic. Dimulai dari luka goresan di dahi, lebam di sudut matanya, kemudian lebam di pipi kirinya yang mulai membiru dan terakhir luka sobek disudut bibir joonmyeon.

"bagaimana anda bisa bernasib sial dengan bertemu preman tadi joonmyeon-shi ?" Tanya Tao setelah dia menempelkan plaster bergambar panda pada kening Joonmyeon.

"Tak usah seformal itu, panggil saja Suho Hyung. Kau mengingatkanku pada asistenku jika seformal ini."

"Hehe, arrasseo Suho Hyung." Tao menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau mirip panda ya…." Penuturan suho yang spontan membuat tao mengerucutka bibirnya, dia paling tidak suka jika dikatakan mirip panda. Berbeda dengan Suho, dia dibuat makin gemas dengan tingkah Tao yang benar – banar menggemaskan, berbeda jauh dengan Tao yang tadi menolongnya.

"hahaha….. aku hanya barcanda Tao. Jangan marah nde ?"

"Huft, nde hyungie."

"Dari mana kau mempelajari martial Art Tao ? gerakanmu benar – benar menakjubkan. Kau bisa menjadi atlit yang berbakat."

"benarkah, itu masih belum seberapa Hyung jika di bandingkan dengan pelatihku. Dia 2 kali lebih hebat dariku." Tao membalas pertanyaan Suho dengan semangat dan ditambah Body longue yang sangat bersemangat. Benar – benar lucu.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah bekerja Tao ya ? atau masih Kuliah ?"

"Aku sedang menganggur Hyung, lagi pula apa ada yang mau mempekerjakan lulusan JHS sepertiku."

"Jadi kau hanya Lulusan JHS ? tapi menuturku kau cukup sopan dan tidak seperti LUlusan JHS. Lalu kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu tao ?"

"Semenjak Lulus JHS Mommy mengirimku ku Kuil, dan aku belajar wushu disana selama ± 5 tahun" terang Tao

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja ditempatku ? kebetulan Security kami berkurang 1"

"Jinjja hyung ? apa aku bisa ?"

"Tantu saja, jika kau mau datanglah ke alamat ini besok. Aku akan mewawancaraimu sebelum kau mulai bekerja." Suho menunjukan sebuah kartu nama kepada Tao.

"Taozi, odiga ?" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang menyerukan nama kecil Tao. Tao langsung mengedarkan pandanganya dan mencari sumber suara, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat 2 sosok namja jangkung tengah mencarinya. Tao langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tanganya kepada 2 namja tadi.

"Aku disini, sehun, chan Hyung…."

"siapa mereka Tao ?" Tanya Suho

"Mereka sahabatku. Sepertinya aku harus pulang hyung, besok aku akan datang kealamat ini. Bye Hyungie~" Tao mulai mendekat kearah sehun dan chanyeol, dia melambaikan tanganya kepada Suho

"Cepat pulang Suho Hyung, diluar berbahaya. Bye ~~~~~~"

Seperti itulah hari pertama Tao di Seoul. Penuh kesialan dan hal – hal mengejutkan juga menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue or ? END

Disini Kris bellum muncul. Rencananya Kris bakal muncul di chap 4. buaT KTS sabar dikit yaaa.

Mian kalo di cha ini lebih banyak TaoHun TaoHo moment ketimbang KrisTao. Dan aku mau Tanya sama kalian, menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi uke. Kalau buat SULAY di ff ini Suho bakal jadi ukenya. Jadi kalo kalian gak suka, gak usah baca aja. Karena yang saya butuhkan Cuma Kritikan kalian yang bisa meningkatkan kemampuan saya bukanya Bashing yang malah jatuhin saya.

Sekian. Maaf kalo ABSURD. BEGITULAH JALAN NINJAKU eh? Maksudku style nulisku. Kkkkkk

See you in next chappie


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

P.S. maaf yang sebesar – besarnya karena keterlambatan update, bulan ini aku gak focus buat nulis ff. dan chap ini isinya flashback semua insaallah. Kalo gak suka silahkan click back. Disini bakal diceritain masa lalu Tao.

P.S.S. Karena bentar lagi lebaran, saya mau mengucapkan minalaidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

P.S.S.S : JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT PARA REVIEWERS YANG UDAH MAU NGEREVIEW + NGEFOLL + NGEVAF. MIANHAE AKU MASIH BELUM BISA BALAS, TUNTUTAN QUOTA kkk.

Sumary : ZiTao satpam indigo yang pinter wushu, Kris Roh gentayangan misterius yang menunggu ruang produksi, Dan Lay Admin utama dengan 2 "kepribadian" yang naksir berat sama manager Penuh karisma Joonmyeon.

Rate : T

Genre : Horor, Mistery, lil'bit Romance.

**WARNING : SEPERTI YANG DI CHAP – CHAP SEBELUMNYA, FF INI YAOI CAMPUR, ADA GS-NYA DIKIT, OOC, BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN TIDAK SESUI EYD, mohon maaf apa bila cerita gak nyambung, DLL.**

**LET'S START !**

**02 MEI 20xx**

Pada hari itu Tao berulang tahun ke -12. Dan kebetulan sekolah Tao libur 1 minggu untuk renovasi. Ayah dan ibunya berencana untuk berlibur di rumah nenek Tao di China. Pagi – pagi sekali keluarga kecil itu sudah disibukan dengan berbagai aktivitas berbenah yang tidak terlalu banyak karena sebagian telah di tata oleh ibu Tao semalam. Mereka segara berangkat menuju bandara setelah Taxi yang sebelumnya mereka pesan sampai di depan rumah Keluarga Huang tepat pukul 07.00 KST.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Kemarin sesampainya kelurga Tao di rumah neneknya, mereka langsung disambut dengan berbagai ucapan selamat dan juga kado dari keluarga besar Huang. Tao amat senang dengan perayaan ulang tahunya hari itu. Dan sebagai penutup dari perayaan ulang tahun Tao, hari ini keluarga besar Huang piknik di pantai. Setibanya di pantai Tao dan beberapa saudara seumuranya langsung berlari menuju bibir pantai dan bermain kejar – kejaran ombak. Keluarga besar itu sangat bahagia melihat tingkah penerus kecil mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menatap intens pada Tao.

Setelah merasa bosan, Tao dan kakak sepupunya Luhan memutuskan untuk berkeliling pantai dan mengabadikan pemandanga indah pantai itu dalam lembar foto polaroid yang dibawa oleh luhan.

"Mom, aku ingin melihat bagian timur pantai bersama Lu ge !" Tao berlari mengajar luhan yang sudah berjalan dulu. Ibunya hanya bias menghela nafas karena Tao yang langsung pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Tao, sangan lucu ya. Dia tidak pernah berubah dari dulu" ungkap wanita paruh baya yang duduk disamping ibu Tao, dia adalah ibunya Luhan.

"Jie Jie benar, Tao kami sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Ibu tao tersenyum dengan indahnya saat mengingat – ingat ke-imutan putra semata wayangnya.

Tao & Luhan Side

"Ge, tolong ambilkan gambarku." Tao berseru dengan ceria saat meminta Luhan memfotonya, dia sangat suka menjadi objek dalam foto.

"Ugh, Tao tolong pegangkan polaroidku ! aku ingin pipis sebentar." Luhan segera menyerahkan polaroidnya pada Tao, dan dia langsung berlari menuju toilet terdekat.

Sambil menunggu Luhan selesai, Tao duduk di sebuah keyu yang terdampar di pantai. Disampingnya ada pohon rindang yang memiliki ranting penjang, cukup untuk menghalau sinar ultraviolet yang dapat merusak kulit sewarna madu milik Tao. Dia sangat menyukai saat seperti ini melihat hamparan air asin yang masih jernih dengan ditemani desau angin yang membuat siapa saja relax. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati tarian angin di wajahnya. Tao sangat menikmati kegiatanya sampai – sampai dia tidak menyadari jika ombak laut berhenti bergulung, dan daun dari pohon yang jatuh ditiup angin masih melayang di udara.

Puk

"Nak, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" seseorang menyadarkan Tao dari dunia indahnya. Tao dengan santai menoleh kearah orang yang Tadi bertanya padanya.

"Tao sedang menunggu lu ge paman"

"Jadi namamu Tao ? lalu dimana keluargamu ? kenapa kau hanya sendirian heum ?"

"Mereka semua ada di bagian barat pantai, dan Tao tidak sendiri, lu ge sedang ke toilet"

"oh begitu, berapa umurmu tao ?"

" kemarin aku baru merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 12 paman." Tao tanpa curiga bercerita dengan ceria didepan orang asing tadi, sampai – sampai dia belum juga menyadari keanehan disekitarnya.

"Wahh, jadi kemarin hari ulang Tahunmu ? lalu orang tuamu memberi hadiah apa Tao ?"

"Mommy memberi Tao sweater hangat, dan daddy membelikan mobil – mobilan baru. Tao sangat suka dengan hadiah dari mereka."

"Wah menyenagkan sekali. Hari ini sebenarnya paman ingin merayakan ulang tahun adik paman, tapi dia tidak bias datang." Orang asing itu memasang mimic wajah sedih, tidak ada yang Tau makna dari mimic wajah orang itu.

"Memang adik paman pergi kemana ?"

"Dia sudah pergi jauh, jauh sekali." Orang asing tadi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado dan menaruhnya dipangkuanya.

"Kado ini untuk adik paman, Tapi paman harus membuangnya sekarang."

Tao hanya diam karena dia bingun harus merespon bagaimana. Dia juga ikut sedih mendengan cerita 'paman' itu.

"Eum, dari pada paman buang, bagaimana jika ini buat Tao saja ?"

"Tapi mommy berkata jika Tao tidak boleh memerima sesuatu dari orang asing paman."

"Tak apa, apa paman terlihat jahat menurut Tao ? anggap saja kado ini adalah hadiah dari penggemarmu ?"

"Benarkah ? memang Tao punya Penggemar ?" Tao dengan polos menjawab pernyataan dari 'paman' itu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan ya, persis seperti adikku. Ini ambilah, waktu paman tidak banyak. Paman harus segera pergi." 'paman' itu menyerahkan kotak kado berwarna hijau tosca itu. Dia segera berdiri dan mengusak helaian Rambut hitam Tao.

"Selamat tinggal Tao, semoga kau suka dengan kado itu."

"Xie xie pam….." Tao menggantung kalimatnya begitu dia ingin melihat paman tadi, namun Yang Tao lihat hanya hamparan pasir putih. seiring dengan hilangnya sosok itu, keadaan sekitar kembali normal lagi.

"Tao, kau mencari siapa ?" luhan yang baru sampai langsung bertanya pada Tao.

"Oh, itu… aku mencari siapa ya ?" Tao terlihat bingun dengan pertanyaan dari luhan.

"Kotak itu dari siapa Tao ?" Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Tao. Karana Tao hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tao, Luhan….. ayo kita kembali. Hari sudah senja nak !" seruan itu membuat Luhan terkejut, bagai mana bias waktu berjalan sangat cepat ? padahal saat luhan pergi ke toilet tadi jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganya menunjukan pukul 11. Ini sangat aneh, begitu piker Luhan.

"Ge~ kenapa Gege melamun ? ayo kita kembali !" Tao langsung menarik Luhan begitu kakak sepupunya yang lain hanry datang menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat Tao, dia masih terbayang – baying akan liburan mengasyikanya di china. Tadi siang keluarga Huang sudah sampai di Seoul. Setibanya dirumah Tao langsung mandi dan makan siang bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tao seolah melupakan sebuah kotak dan ingatan mengenai kotak itu. Sampai saat ini Tao juga belum membuka kotak hijau itu, dan membiarkanya tergeletak diatas lemari bersama kopernya.

.

.

.

Tao tergolong murid yang pandai, terbukti dari prestasinya yang selalu mendapat juara 1 di kelasnya. Dia sekarang sudah akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Tao bertekat untuk masuk ke Seoul international high school. Dia belajar dengan giat tiap malamnya. Hingga suatu hari Tao bosan dan memutuskan untuk merapihkan kamarnya. Dia sangat benci dengan serangga terutama Kecoa, tiap minggu Tao dengan rajin membersihkan tiap sudut kamarnya.

Sekarang tao tengah menurunkan sebuah koper besar yang Nampak berdebu sangat tebal. Tao merasa aneh, seingatnya terakhir kali dia membersihkan kamar, semua debu sudah hilang. Tapi kenapa koper hitam itu terlihat seperti tidak dibersihkan bertahun – tahun ?. setelah menurunkanya, dengan perlahan Tao membawa koper itu ke halaman belakang rumah. Tao membuka koper itu dan dia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau tosca. Karena penasaran dia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Didalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah benda dengan selembar kertas.

Kosong, kertas itu kosong. Tao mengendikan bahunya tanda tidak peduli dengan kertas itu. Dia membuangnya dan kertas itu terjatuh di atas genangan air. Dia mengambil sebuah benda didalam kotak tadi, sebuah batu Kristal indah berwarna Hitam.

**DEG**

"_**Kau harus bertanggung jawab Tao."**_

Tao membulatkan matanya begitu batu hitam tadi berubah warna sewarna darah. Batu itu terasa panas dan membuat tangan Tao memerah. Dia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru halaman belakang rumahnya. Sesaat sebelum batu tadi berubah warna, tao sempat mendengar sebuah suara geraman yang sangat menakutkan. Namun nihil, dia tak menemukan siapa pun di sekitarnya. Tao mulai ketakutan sekarang, pasalnya sejak kecil tao tidak pernah bertemu hantu. Bola mata Tao masih bergerak liar melihat sekitarnya hingga sebuah kubangan membuat Tao semakin ketakutan. Kubangan air itu berwarna merah darah dan diatasnya terdapat selembar kertas putih yang pada bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah tulisan. Tao semakin ketakutan ketika memahami tulisan yang ada di kertas putih Tadi, dia juga masih ingat jika kertas itu adalah kertas yang tadi dia buang.

" _**KAU HARUS MENERIMA AKIBATNYA "**_

Mendadak suasana di tempat Tao berdiri terasa dingin dan sangat hening, dengan ragu Tao mengambil Kristal yang kini kembali menjadi hitam. Dia segera menaruhnya didalam kotak dan menutup kotak itu. Sesaat kemudian langit berubah menjadi keruh, angin berhembus kencang dan membuat bulu kuduk Tao merinding. Dia segera berlari dan menutup pintu belakang rumahnya lalu menguncinya dengan rapat. Nafas Tao terengan karena panic, buliran keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Tao masih mencengkram gagang pintu, dia masih menormalkan detak jantungnya yang ikut berdebar karena panic.

Puk

"HYAAAA….. Ampun, tao salah apa hiks."

"Tao-ya kenapa kamu menangis sayang ? ini mommy ! tenangkan dirimu nak !"

"Mo mommy ? mommy Tao takut." Tao segera memeluk ibunya, dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran ibunya.

"ada apa sayang, ceritakan pada mommy nde ?" ibu Tao melepas pelukan anaknya dengan perlahan dan menghusap buliran airmata dan keringat sang anak.

"Tadi tao…" ucapan Tao terhenti begitu matanya melihat sosok mengerikan di belakang ibunya, sosok itu berkulit pucat, sangat pucat dan basah. Tao sangat ketakutan dan memeluk erat ibunya.

"Mom, I itu apa dibelakangmu mom"

Ibu Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia menengok kebelakan dan tidak melihat apa – apa di belakangnya.

"Hanya ada angin dibelakang Mommy Tao."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapanya, ibu Tao dikejutkan dengan keadaan putranya yang tiba – tiba pingsan.

"Tao, tao. Bangun nak ! hey kau kenapa ?" Zizi menepuk pelan pipi putranya. Dirasa usahanya percuma, Zizi segera berteriak memanggil suaminya.

"Yeobo…. Cepat kemari ! Tao pingsan." Ibu Tao menjadi semakin panic begitu melihat aliran darah dari hidung sang putra kesayangan.

"Tao-ya, apa yang terjadi padamu…?"

"Astaga, Tao !" ayah Tao langsung menghampiri istrinya dan menggendong Tao membawanya ke kamar sang anak.

"Chagi, telfon Junho uisa sekarang" Zizi mengangguk dan segera menelfon Dokter keluarga mereka.

30 menit kemudian, Uisanim datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Tao. Sementara itu Ibu Tao menyiapkan Minuman di dapur. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Junho uisa untuk memeriksa keadaan Tao. Dia menghela nafas dan mengikuti ayah tao yang sudah duduk diatas single sova yang ada dikamar Tao.

"Putramu baik – baik saja Jinyoung ya, hanya saja…" Junho menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Hanya saja apa Junho-ah ?"

"Dimana istrimu ? kita harus membicarakan ini bersamanya." Bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar Tao terbuka dan muncul sosok ibu tao dengan nampan berisi minuman, dia meletakan nampan itu di meja belajar Tao yang berada di samping sova yang diduduki suami dan dokter keluarga mereka.

"Zizi, Jinyoung….. apa ada salah satu diantara kalian yang memiliki indra ke-6 ?" Tanya Junho setelah Zizi duduk si samping Jinyoung.

"Tidak ada…. Tapi ayahku adalah seorang indigo dulu" terang Zizi.

"memang apa hubunganya dengan keadaan Tao junho-ah ?" Tanya ayah Tao

"Begini, aku yakin anakmu memiliki bakat istimewa itu, lalu dimana ayahmu sekarang Zi ?"

"Dia menghilang, sampai sekarang keluargaku tidak ada yang tau keberadaanya. Memangnya ada apa ?"

"kurasa jimatku bisa melindunginya sampai beberapa minggu kedepan, selanjutnya adalah tugas kalian untuk menjaga Tao."

" Maksudmu jun ? aku jadi bingun." Keluh ayah Tao

"Tao masih sangat muda, dan dia tidak akan bisa mengontrol kemampuanya. Dia akan frustasi dan menjadi gila jika tidak sanggup mengontrol kemampuanya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan Junho oppa ? apa Tao akan menjadi gila ?"

" kau harus mencari seorang yang bisa melatih bakat Tao, mungkin ayahmu ? atau kau harus mengirimnya ke kuil."

" Tidak adakah cara lain ?" seru ayah Tao

" coba kau bawa Tao ke psikiater Dan buat tao melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Lalu simpan kotak hijau ini dan jangan dibuang atau dijual. Jika jalan itu tidak berhasil, aku tau kuil yang tepat untuk putra kalian."

3 minggu setelah kejadin itu, semua masih berjalan normal. Tao terbangun keesokan harinya dan melupakan kejadian yang dia alami sebelumnya, ini semua karena junho uisanim yang memberinya sebuah jimat berupa gelang dengan hiasan Gucci – Gucci kecil. Saat tao bertanya dari mana asal gelang itu pada orang tuanya, ayahnya hanya menjawab jika itu pemberian dari kakeknya.

Tao menjalani ujian-nya dengan lancar, ayah dan ibunya dengan rajin membawa tao ke psikiater, dan sejauh ini keadaan tao masih baik – baik saja. Namun ada yang aneh dengan perilaku Tao, dia menjadi suka melamun dan bicara sendiri. Hingga usaha orang tua Tao menun jukan kegagalanya pada minggu ke -6.

Awalnya Tao menemukan sebuah kotak dan selembar kertas juga berlian hitam didalamnya yang tergeletak manis di meja nakasnya. Kemudian sebuah kilasan kejadian berputar seperti kaset rusak di otak Tao saat dia menyentuh Kristal hitam itu. Setelah kejadian itu, tiap malam tepat pukul 01.30, Tao akan terbangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak ketakutan. Orang Tuanya mencoba meminta bantuan Junho, namun dokter muda itu tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa karena dia bukan seorang indigo. Hingga pada akhirnya ayah Tao membuang Kristal hitam itu. Namun keadaan Tao makin parah, hingga suatu malam keluarga kecil itu di kejutkan dengan suara gedoran pintu pada tengah malam dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tidak ada siapa pun didepan pintu dan gerbang pun masih tertutup rapat namun ada sebuah kotak hijau di depan pintu. Ayah Tao tau benar kotak apa itu. Lalu saat akan membuang kotak itu lagi, ayah Tao dikejutkan dengan teriakan sang putra. Jinyoung langsung menghampiri kamar anaknya dan dia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan kamar tao yang sangat berantakan dengan ditambah noda darah dilantai. Tangan dan kaki Tao terluka karena pecahan kaca. Jinyoung langsung mencoba menenagkan putranya yang tengah meringkuk di samping meja belajar, namun saat jinyoung menghampiri anaknya, Tao langsung pingsan.

Keesokan paginya jinyoung memutuskan untuk mengirim Tao ke kuil yang telah direkomendaskan junho sebelumnya. Dengan berat hati Zizi mengiyakan keputusan sang suami, mereka mengantar Tao sampai ke kuil. Disana mereka bertemu dengan biksu wanita yang akan menjadi Pembina Tao. Mereka bercerita banyak tentang Tao dan meminta bantuan pada biksu itu agar membantu Tao mengontrol kemampuanya.

Dan dimulailah perjalanan tao untuk melatih Kemapuanya.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku bikin ini chap ngebut dan sesingkat mungkin, terkesan maksain emang mau gimana lagi, tiap aku nulis ff yang berbau mistis rasanya tuh kayak ada yang merhatiian gitu ditambah waktu aku nulis ini ada tikus yang bikin kaget shit gue pikir apaan. Pada akhirnya aku Cuma jadiin tiap chap itu gak lebih dari 2,5 k word. aku gak pengen nyiksa readers dengan chap yang panjang apa lagi gaya penulisan ku yang ku akui masih berantakan banget. Flashbacknya juga belum sesesai, chap 1 lagi juga masih ADA flashback. Tapi chap 4 akan ku buat agak sinting, sesinting imajinasiku DAN kemungkinan chap 4 akan ku publish besok, tapi ya tergantung mood, mungkin kalo mood aku lagi baik chap lanjutnya akan ku update kurang dari 24 jam. So semoga kalian bisa dapet maksud tulisanku.

Cuplikan chap 4

"_**Annyeong, Namaku Sehun ! Mari Berteman !"**_

"_**Kamu Harus Bisa Mengenal Jenis – Jenis Mereka Tao !"**_

"_**Andwae, Aku Takut Jie… Mereka Menyeramkan.."**_

"_**Kau Harus Tidur Di Makam Malam Ini !"**_

"_**Panda Kenapa Mata Pandamu Semakin Hitam ?"**_

"_**Carilah Teman Seorang Hantu Tao, Maka Kau Akan Lulus !"**_

"_**Selamat Bekerja Tao !"**_

" _**Maaf Nyonya, Tapi Saya Adalah Karyawan Baru Dan Saya yakin tidak ada Karyawan Yang Bernama Wu Yifan disIni."**_

.

.

.

ABSURD BGT KKKKKKKK

MIND TO REVIEW GUYS ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTHER 4**_

_**P.S : MINALAIDZIN WALFAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.**_

Sumary : ZiTao satpam indigo yang pinter wushu, Kris Roh gentayangan misterius yang menunggu ruang produksi, Dan Lay Admin utama dengan 2 "kepribadian" yang naksir berat sama manager Penuh karisma Joonmyeon.

Rate : T

Genre : Horor, Mistery, lil'bit Romance.

**WARNING : SEPERTI YANG DI CHAP – CHAP SEBELUMNYA, FF INI YAOI CAMPUR, ADA GS-NYA DIKIT, OOC, BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN TIDAK SESUI EYD, mohon maaf apa bila cerita gak nyambung, DLL.**

**BALASAN REVIEW ADA DI BAWAH BIAR GAK GANGGU READERS YANG PENGEN BACA CHAP 4. JIKA BERKENAN SILAHKAN DIBACA. MOHON MAAF KALO GAK MENGENA DIHATI. Dan sedikit melenceng dari keinginan, ff ini akan saya bikin lebihhhhhhhhh panjuang. Siapkan bantal jika sewaku – waktu kalian udah ngantu, kalo perlu bacanya di kamar aja biar lebih enak. Kalo ngantuk tinggal lempar hp lalu tidur, (O_O)V**

**LET'S START !**

.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

1 bulan telah berlalu semenjak kepindahan Tao ke kuil shangD.O. Tao yang berubah pendiam sejak itu kini menjadi lebih ceria. Seiring dengan berjalanya waktu, Tao sudah kembali menjadi anak yang menggemaskan dan penurut. Namun disisi lain Tao bisa berubah menjadi panda yang super manja dan sangat menyebalkan dihadapan para biksu di Kuil shangD.O .

Pada awal – awal pembelajaranya di kUil, tao sempat menolak beberapa kali untuk mengikuti beberapa ritual. Dia masih trauma jika harus dihadapkan dengan makhluk halus. Biksu Victoria hanya dapat memaklumi keadaan Tao, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunda pelajaranya dan menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat. 1 tahun pertama dilalui oleh Tao dengan berguru Wushu dan ilmu kedokteran pada biksu sungmin dan biksu Kyuhyun. Tao dengam mudah mempelajari semua yang diterangkan oleh para biksu.

Pada tahun kedua nya di Kuil, Tao mendapatkan seorang teman baru. Namanya Oh Sehun, dia adalah mantan tetangganya dulu. Saat kecil Tao dan ibunya cukup sering mengunjungi kediaman Oh. Namun Tao tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja kecil bewajah datar itu. Dia lebih sering bermain dengan Chanyeol, kakaknya sehun. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang sangat ceria dan selalu menyebarkan kebahagiaan dimanapun ia berada, berbeda dengan sehun yang justru memiliki wajah datar dan cenderung cuek.

"Annyeong Panda, aku sehun ! kau masih mengingatku kan ?" satu yang Tao simpulkan dari pertemuan mereka hari itu, selain berwajah datar sehun cukup menyebalkan rupanya.

"Ya, ya ! bisakah kau tidak memanggilku panda, FYI aku punya nama dan namaku TAO ! T.A.O !"

"Oh, jadi Namamu Tao ? tapi menurutku Panda lebih manis untuk namja sangar sepertimu hahaha !"

"Menyebalkan" Tao meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan kamar Tao. Mulai hari itu hari – hari Tao dihiasi pertengkaran kecil yang cukup menyenangkan dimata Sehun. Menurutnya wajah kesal Tao sangat menggemaskan. Tapi tao merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan sehun, dia merasa punya sahabat yang akan selalu mendukungnya sekalipun dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

. Pada tahun ke tiga Victoria sudah tidak bisa mentolerir kemanjaan Tao lagi. Pada pertengahan bulan februari Tao dipaksa Victoria untuk mengikuti serangkaian ritual yang telah direncanakan Victoria sejak awal bertemu Tao. Pada awal ritual / bukan ritual sebenarnya/ Tao dipaksa untuk pergi seorang diri ke perpustakan Khusus yang letaknya terdapat ditengah hutan. Sehun yang merasa kasihan dengan Tao memutuskan untuk menemani Tao secara diam – diam. Victoria menjelaskan jika tugas pertama Tao adalah mencari buku bersampul hitam dengan sebuah stempel naga merah diujungnya. Dan buku itu hanya akan muncul pada malam hari. Sebelum melakukan tugasnya Victoria telah memberi "_tanda" _ pada tao agar penunggu hutan tidak menggangu Tao.

Sesuai perjanjianya dengan sehun, Kini Tao tengah menunggu namja albino itu di depan hutan yang terletak di barat kebun milik kuil. 10 menit berlalu setelah Tao sampai di pinggir hutan, keadaan sangat sunyi dan menyeramkan, ditambah lagi keadaan langit yang gelap. Tao hanya membawa sebuah senter sebagai penerangan. Tiba –tiba angin berhembus kencang dan membuat Tao merinding. Suara hewan – hewan hutan yang mulai terdengan membuat Tao harus berkeringat dingin.

PUK

Tao merasa seseorang tengah memegang pundaknya sekarang. Dengan gerakan patah – patah? Tao mulai menengokan kepalanya. Pertama melihat tanganya. Tanganya terlihat sangat pucat, bau yang menyengat mulai menguar dari tangan pucat itu.

GLUP

Tao menelan Ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dengan modal nekat dia menyentuhnya dan hal pertama yang dirasakan adalah hawa dingin yang langsung menyebar di Tanganya. Dengan perlahan dia melengokan kepalanya kearah tubuh yang terhubung dengan Tangan itu dan boo

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa hantuu!" Tao dengan brutal berteriak didepan sosok yang dipanggil 'hantu' tadi. Wajah sosok itu sangat menyeramkan dengan senyum evil ditambah sorot lampu senter yang mengarah pada wajah sosok itu. Karena reflex Tao yang sangat 'Baik' Tao dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tangan yang masih dipegangnya dan membanting sosok tadi.

BRUUKKK

"Aw, sakit pabbo." Tao mengerjap dengan watados begitu mengenali suara menyebalkan barusan.

"Se sehun ? itu kau ?"

"Iya, sudah tau masih diam disitu ! Bantu dong ! sakit tau punggungku !" Tao membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Lagi pula itu salahmu juga hun ! kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu huh ? ingin menakutiku ? rasakan akibatnya ! dasar sehun pabbo !"

"Yakk ! siapa yang kau sebut Pabbo, stupid ?" karena sebal Tao dengan santai melepaskan peganganya pada Sehun membuat namja albino tadi terjatuh ketanah. Dengan santai Tao meninggalkan sehun yang berusaha bangun dibelakang dan melangkah memasuki hutan.

Perjalanan keduanya menuju perpustakaan mereka habiskan dengan pertengkarang kecil yang berakhir dengan jitakan kecil atau pukulan sayang pada pantat masing masing. Tao yang tadinya Takut mulai relax dan melupakan ketakutanya. Suasana hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan pun tak menghentikan aksi pertengkaran kecil mereka, hingga sebuah gerbanglah yang mampu menghentikan keributan bodoh yang mereka buat.

Tao membuka Gerbang reot yang penuh tanaman berduri itu. Mereka berdua melewati gerbang itu dan menemukan sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak tergolong kecil dengan papan bertuliskan perpustakaan dengan huruf Hanja / hanya Tao yang bisa membacanya/.

Kriet

"Hun, sepi banget ya ? dari tadi kita jalan gak ada yang nyapa ?"

"Ya iyalah sepi, siapa orang bodoh yang mau masuk hutan malam – malam gini ? nenek – nenek puber juga Tau" Balas Sehun sewot, dia berjalan menuju Tao yang masih berusaha berfikir keras dibelakangnya / efek ngantuk bikin otak lemot/

"Hun, terus kita orang bodoh dong ? lalu emang ada ya nenek – nenek puber ?" Tao itu benar benar kelewat polos atau bodoh sih, sehun yang mendengar perkataan Tao menjadi kaku ditempat. Kenapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan panda sepolos? Tao.

"Tao sayang, sampe kapan kita ngomong nggak jelas gini ? cepet selesein tugasmu, abis itu pulang ! kamu nggak ngantuk apah ?" Tanya sehun dengan nada yang dimanja – manjakan / huek/

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan absurnya, Tao dan Sehun langsung memasuki perpustakaan yang dijaga oleh seonggok patung, namun ada yang aneh dengan patung itu. Tao yang penasaran mendekti patung itu dan melihat dengan teliti mulai dari atas sampai perut. Matanya terlihat merah, mungkin dicat, fikir Tao. Lalu Tao mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah patung itu. Dia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menusuk – nusuk pipi batu patung Tadi. Namun kegiatanya harus terhenti saat Sehun menyahutinya.

"Tao, kau disuruh mencari buku apa ? cepet selesaikan, ! aku sudah ngantuk !"

"oh Sebentar hun, akan ku baca catatanku." Tao meninggalkan patung tadi dan menghampiri Sehun. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua, patung yang berjaga dibelakang meja tinggi perpustakaan itu menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti setiap gerak – gerik Tao. Lalu setelah Tao menghilang dibalik rak, wuhs. Patung itu berubah menjadi sosok namja berkulit Tan yang menyeringai seksi pada rak tempat menghilangnya Tao. Sosok itu berpindah menuju rak paling belakang dan berdiri tepat disamping rak khusus dimana tempat buku yang Tao cari berada. Dan boo ! Sosok itu berubah menjadi patung batu lagi.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Tao dan Sehun berkeliling perpustakaan. Hampir seluruh ruangan itu mereka datangi hanya untuk sebuah buku hitam dengan sebuah stempel naga merah diujungnya. Kini tinggal Rak paling ujung yang belum mereka lihat. Perpustakaan itu memiliki 2 sisi rak. Sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dengan ujung sebuah rak panjang yang menutupi seluruh tembok belakang, lalu ada bagian kosong ditengah untuk memudahkan pengunjung mencari buku yang mereka cari. Setiap sampul buku di perpustakaan itu berbeda, entah itu corak atau stampel. Dan tiap baris rak memiliki jenis masing – masing, karena Victoria tidak memberi rincian yang lebih spesifik mengenai detail buku, jadilah satu jam harus mereka habiskan untuk melihat semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu.

Tao mencari buku bersampul hitam dan melihatnya satu persatu, dia menyusuru rak itu dari bagian paling kiri menuju ketengah hal yang sama juga terjadi pada sehun, hingga saking seriusnya mereka mencari, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran sebuah patung yang merentangkan sebelah tanganya menunjuk sebuah buku hitam yang Tao cari.

"Aha ! aku menemukanya sehun. Kemarilah." Tao sangat senang begitu menemukan buku yang dia cari, tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari buku itu Tao melambai – lambai kesembarang arah bermaksud untuk menyuruh sehun mendekat, tapi tiba –tiba Tao merasa menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Dia melihat objek yang kini dipegangnya. Dan bruuk, saking terkejutnya Tao, dia sampai terjungkal dan terduduk dilantai marmer perpustakaan.

"Tao ? Kau baik – baik saja ? kenapa mukamu pucat ? lalu kenapa kau terduduk dilantai seperti itu ?" Tanya sehun beruntun.

"Hu hun, itu kan pa patung yang ta tadi berdiri di didepan me meja ? ke kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu ? dan bagaimana dia bisa berada disini ?" Tanya Tao juga beruntun.

"Ck. Kau pikir patung seperti itu hanya satu apa ? huh dasar bodoh, mana mungkin patung melihatmu ? matanya kan dari BATU !"

" Ta tapi hun …."

"sudahlah, cepat berdiri dan pulang aku sudah sangat mengatuk !" Sehun langsung menarik Tao untuk berdiri. Dia langsung menarik Tangan Tao dan pergi dari perpustakaan itu.

DEG

Ketika melewati meja perpustakaan didekat pintu, Tao terkejut bukan main saat melihat meja itu tak ada penunggunya seperti tadi. Tapi Tao tetap mengikuti langkah Sehun sekalipun batinya sedang kebingungan sekarang. Saat Sehun akan membuka gerbang, langkah mereka harus terhenti begitu seseorang berseru dengan suara berat.

"_Silahkan berkunjung lain waktu ! jangan kapok ndee !"_

Tao dan sehun menengok kebelakan dan melihat patung yang tadi berdiri di deretan rak paliang belakang berpindah dengan sendirinya didepan pintu dengan senyum lebar bahkan sangat lebar sampai ke kuping yang sangat menyeramkan.

Glup

"Hun, pada hitungan ketiga ayo lari !" bisik Tao berbahaya. Dan sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" **TIGA, LARI SEHUNN !" T**ao tanpa berperi ke pagaran berlari menerjang pagar reot yang ada didepanya, dia berlari mendahului sehun yang masih melongo ditempat. Dia melirik kebelakan dan terkejut begitu patung itu berpindah tepat dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang akan meremas bokongnya. Karena reflek, dia berteriak didepan wajah patung itu dan berlari menyusul Tao dan meninggalkan patung yang sudah belepotan liur.

"_Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Huh"_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tao bangun dengan wajah berseri, dia merupakan tipikal orang yang mudah melupakan hal tidak penting, seperti kejadian dengan otomatis akan langsung menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menurut hati kecil Tao tak penting. Pagi ini Tao dengan semangat berjalan menuju Victoria dan menyerahkan buku bersampul Hitam itu. Kemudian Victoria merapalkan beberapa mantera yang terdengar menggelikan dikuping Tao, hingga dia harus terkikik lucu begitu telinganya hanya menangkap beberapa kosa kata yang sebenarnya normal namun tidak bagi kuping jahil Tao.

"Kenapa tertawa begitu ? gila ya ?" ucap Victoria.

"hehehe tidak, apa apa jie, hanya saja mantera yang jie-jie baca lucu kkkkk"

"Ini, tiup dulu lembaran kertasnya sebelum dibaca. Kau harus menghafalnya sendiri. Lalu untuk tugas hari ini tidak ada Sehun yang akan menemanimu !"

"Loh, dari mana Vic Jie Tau ?" Victoria menjewer Tao gemas.

"aw sakit Jie. …."

"makanya jangan suka membantah orang Tua ! dasar anak nakal !"

"A ampun jie, Tao gak akan mengulanginya, janji"

"Ku pegang janjimu."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan beberapa ritual khusus, Tao merebahkan tubuhnya dikamar daN membuka buku untuk membacanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kertas kosong. Dan dia teringat akan ucapan Victoria.

Fiuh

Tao tersenyum puas begitu melihat beberapa huruf muncul setelah dia meniup lembaran buku itu.

Halaman pertama : kata pengantar. Kemudian Tao membuka lembar berikutnya dan meniupnya lagi, dia menemukan sebuah tulisan Besar berwarna merah dengan huruf hanja. Tulisan tersebut adalah "HANTU" Lalu, tiba tiba Tao memekik kecil dan membuang buku itu begitu mencul beberapa gambar menyeramkan. Dengan takut – takut Tao meraih buku itu lagi dan membukanya, dia menutup matanya begitu melihat gambar menyeramkan sebelumnya. Setelah dibaca lebih jauh ternyata buku itu berisi semua aspek tentang mahluk halus, mulai dari definisi, jenis, cara berkembang biak, alat reproduksi, penyakit dan virus yang sering menjangkiti hantu, dan sebagainya. Tao jadi bingun, sebenarnya ini buku tentang mahluk halus atau buku pelajaran Biologi ?

Hari – hari berikutnya dilalui Tao dengan menjalani berbagai ritual dan beberapa tantangan. Dia pernah ditantang oleh biksu D.O untuk berkenalan dengan patung batu penunggu perpustakaan. Ternyata setelah Tao selidiki, patung batu itu adalah seorang namja dengan nama jongin yang dikutuk oleh hantu penuggu perpustakaan karena dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh didalam perpustakaan. Untung saja anunya tidak di potong, bisa bunuh diri dia jika harus kehilangan batang pusakanya. PLAAAAK.

Kemudian, salah satu asisten biksu, yaitu Changmin juga pernah memberinya tantangn untuk menginap selama satu malam di makam tepat pada malam gerhana bulan. Dan keesokan harinya Tao kembali dengan kantung hitam yang semakan menghitam dibawah matanya. Ditambah keadaanya yang sangat acak –acakan. Changmin yang melihat keadaan Tao tertawa sampai sakit perut, akhirnya dia bisa balas dendam dengan panda nakal itu.

Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun hingga sampai lah 4 Tahun perjalanan Tao dikuil ShangD.O. dengan berlalunya 3 tahun menjadi 4 tahun, banyak kenangan – kenangan yang telah Tao buat dikuil itu bersama semua penghuninya salah satunya Sehun. Namun sayang pada tahun itu sehun Harus kembali ke Seoul karena keadaan kesehatan appanya yang semakin memburuk. Tao sempat sedih begitu sehun bilang akan pergi namun sehun sudah berjanji akan kembali untuk menjemput Tao dan mengajaknya kembali ke Korea untuk melepas rindu pada ayah dan ibunya. Tidak ada hal sepesia yang terjadi ditahun ke –empat. Tao menjalaninya dengan mengikuti beberapa ritual, latihan wushu ke bukit dan sesekali dia akan pergi kedesa – desa terpencil bersama Victoria untuk upacara pengusiran hantu. Tak jarang ada hantu yang mengikuti Tao dan mengganggu kenyamananya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena biksu Victoria dengan sigap mengurung hantu pengganggu itu pada 'guci' nya.

Hingga Tahun kelima, Tao mendapat sebuah tugas yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya. Victoria menyuruhnya untuk berteman dengan seorang hantu dan jika tugas itu berhasil maka Tao lulus dan bisa meninggalkan Kuil untuk kembali kepelukan ayah dan ibu tercinta. Namun tugas itu selalu gagal karena semua hantu yang ditemuinya hanya mengabaikan Tao dan terkadang membuat penawaran licik dengan Tao. Tao yang tidak mudah terhasut dengan santai menolaknya. Hingga pada tahun ke 6 sehun kembali dan membantu Tao menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK END /**tebar confetti/

.

. Hari ini adalah hari yang indah menurut Tao, dia berencana akan pergi ke alamat yang tertera di kartu nama yang Kemarin Suho berikan. Dia memakai kemeja putih sehun, lalu dia menyisir rambutnya yang seperti bulu landak mini. Masih sangat pendek dan sedikit tajam. Dia membawa sebuah map dengan beberapa surat juga foto terbaru darinya.

Perjalanan menuju alama yang ada di kartu nama itu ternyata tidak jauh. Hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu 30 menit dengan berjalan santai hingga dia menemukan sebuah kantor Radio. Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju bagian belakang kantor radio itu. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah pabrik yang luas da nada beberapa truk pengangkut yang terparkir di parkiran. Dia menghampiri pos satpam yang terletak didepan sebuah ruangan luas dengan tulisan besar yang tergantung diatas pintu yang juga sangat besar. Papan itu bertuliskan 'RUANG PRODUKSI'.

"Permisi, tuan. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Joonmyeon, apa beliau ada ?" Tanya Tao sopan.

"Beliau ada di dalam, mari saya antar"

Tao mengikuti satpam itu menuju kantor yang berada tepat didepan ruang produksi. Satpam tadi membukakan pintu untuk Tao dan menyuruh Tao masuk duluan. Kantor itu tidak terlalu besar, ada kursi dan meja kaca di bagian kanan ruangan. Lalu sebuah gudang penyimpanan, da nada toilet kecil. Lalu ada sebuah pintu disamping Toilet. Kemudian di sisi kiri ruangan ada sebuah meja dengan beberapa alat administrator. Satpam tadi menuntunya menuju sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan manager di atasnya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, satpam tadi menyuruh Tao duduk di sova yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan."

"Saya akan panggilkan tuan Joonmyeon sebentar."

Setelah satpam itu pergi Tao melihat sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan sebuah figura foto yang terdapat tiga orang didalamnya. Ditengah ada Joonmyeon dan Tao fikir ke 2 orang lainya adalah saudara Joonmyeon. Sesaat iris mata Tao memandang lekat sosok namja yang merangkul Joonmyeon disisi kiri.

"_Namaku Kris"_

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan Kris menyentuh suhoku"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Kris, jadilah kekasihku"_

"_Mati kau Kris !"_

"_Kris bertahanlah."_

Brak

Tao menaruh figura itu dengan kasar. Dia terengah setelah mendapat penglihat acak beberapa kejadian yang melibatkan ketiga orang yang ada didalam foto itu. Dia berjalan mundur dan terduduk disofa begitu betisnya membantur pinggiran sofa. Tao memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan pening yang mendera kepalanya.

Cklek.

"Maaf menunggu lama, oh Zitao ? kamu dating sepagi ini ? wah, calon karyawanku sangat rajin rupanya" Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat kepada Tao. Tao langsung membungkuk hormat begitu mendapati calon bosnya sudah didepan mata.

"Santai saja Tao, tak usah seformal itu."

"Ah, iya joonmyeon hyung. Eum ini surat lamaran saya." Joonmyeon membaca dengan teliti isi dari map itu.

"Baiklah Tao, kamu diterima disini. Dan mulai hari ini kamu bisa bekerja. Dan Hyukjae yang akan membantumu. Selamat bekerja."

Hyukjae, satpam yang Tadi menunjukan arah pada Tao tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan Tao sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Namaku Hyukjae, selamat dating di perusahaan kami"

"Namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Jadi apa yang harus aku kerjakan ?"

"Tidak usah terburu – buru, Tao-shi. Bagai mana jika aku mengajakmu berkeliling terlebih dahulu ?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berkeliling kantor itu dengan Hyukjae yang sesekali menjelaskan tempat yang mereka lewati. Tao dan Hyukjae sangat cepat mengakrabkan diri masing – masing. Beberepa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang produksi Hyukjae tengah menjelaskan sebuah alat oven besar. Dia berkata jika alat itu digunaan untuk mengeringkan cat. Sesekali mereka bercanda ditengah tur keliling ruang produksi itu, hingga Sesuatu menarik perhatianya.

Tao tiba tiba terhenti dengan memandang kaca yang terhubung dengan kantor admin, di melihat seorang namja tengah duduk dikursi dan seorang lagi tengah menghadapnya, tapi orang itu ada dibelakang Tao. Dia hanya melihat sebuah refleksi dikaca. Dari kaca itu Tao bisa melihat jelas jika namja tinggi itu menggunakan kemeja yang lusuh dan kotor oleh noda darah. Kepala namja itu berdarah dan darah itu membasahi 50 % wajahnya. Tao mulai bergetar tat kala sososk itu menatapnya dan berusaha menggapainya.

"_**Tolong aku, zi zitao"**_

**PUUKK**

"ANDWAEE!"

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**. **

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Hahahahahahaha /tawa nista sama chen/ kris udah muncul tuh ( NUNJUK ATAS) GIMANA ? ABSURD KAN ? GAK NYAMBUNG TOOO ? hahahahahah.

**NB : **Buat yang review makasih bgt yyy. Dan kemaren ada beberapa yang nanya dan bakal ku balas .disini. Dan untuk chap 5 insaallah agak telat, saya mau keliling kerumah bibi, bibinya bibi saya, bibi bibinya bibi saya /kalo masih ada PLAAKK/ SOLNYA kata BAPAK saya kalo diurutin dari ibunya buyut saya, 1 kecamatan itu sodara semua. Apa lagi kalo diurutin dari kakek saya yang pertama, yaitu Nabi Adam AS, bisa – bisa orang sedunia saya 'bakdan'in. hehehehe.

**MAPLE FUJOSHI2309** : ane yeoja tulen, mungkin pengaruh nama ya jadi nanya gender. Insaallah official kok hehehe. Siwon itu pamanya D.O dan dia lagi pdkt sama kibum. Dikit bocoran nih, Tao bakal ketemu 'roh'nya kris, jadi jangan kecewa nde dan kemungkinan di chap ini muncul, 'mungkin'. Kamu ngantuk chingu ? emang bacanya jam berapa ? atau ff aku lagi yang bikin ngantuk ? nah loh ?. gomawo atas review dan pujianya. Mind to Review again ?

**YOUNLAYCIOUS88 : **iya ini awal mulanya. Bisa jadi sih ngilangnya pas semedi, abis kakeknya gak sms aku ngilang dimana #plakk. gomawo atas reviewnya. Mind to Review again ?

CHIKARI : 4 itu dikit loh, hehehe. Iya sih Lay itu keibuan bgt tapi di ff ini dia jadi semenya biar makin kocak. Kalau TaoRis momentnya tergantung mood sih mau bikin sweat atau absurd / digebukin berjamaah /. HUnTao tuh bakal selalu kocak buat aku jadi tenang aja perjalanan mereka bakal absurd. gomawo atas reviewnya. Mind to Review again ?

**KRISPANDATAOZ**I : Mianhae nde, di ff ini ChanChen gak ada. Saya ngeship ChenMin soalnya. Dan dikit bocoran lagi nih, ChenMin bakal nongol sebagai hantu lagi Jeongmal Mianhae. gomawo atas reviewnya. Mind to Review again ?

KT** : **ini Krisnya udah nongolkan ? Cuma dikit kan, saya tau. Hehehe. Chap depan bakal lebih banyak lagi. gomawo atas reviewnya. Mind to Review again ?

ARINACRONICS : Tao itu forever UKE di otak-ku. Sudah terpatenkan KE-UKEAN? Nya. gomawo atas reviewnya. Mind to Review again ?

**PURPLE-KIMLEE** : iya lama banget nongolnya si abang naga itu (O_O)V. kalo saran aku chap 2-3 nya gak usah dibaca baca aja chap 4 nya /anggep chap 2-3 side story/ jadi kamu udah bisa nemuin Krisnya, kkkkkk. gomawo atas reviewnya. Mind to Review again ?

JEONGMAL GOMAWO YANG UDAH NGELUANGIN WAKTU BUAT BACA APALAGI YANG UDAH NINGGALIN JEJAK. KALO ADA YANG GAK ENEK DIHATI SILAHKAN DI TUANG DI KOLOM REVIEW. **KALO ADA SALAH SELAMA SAYA DI FFN MOHON DIMAAFKAN. INSAALLAH LUSA KAN UDAH LEBARAN TUH JADI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN SEMUANYA :***


	5. Chapter 5

**PUUKK**

"ANDWAEE!"

"Ehhh?" hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya polos begitu melihat keadaan Tao yang seperti baru melihat monster, _'apakah aku sejelek itu, sampai – sampai panda yang bulu?nya Belum tumbuh sempurna menjerit sambil berjongkok dan menutup matanya ?' _monolognya nelangsa dalam hati.

PUK

"MOMMY TOLONG TAO, TAO MASIH BELUM PUNYA PACAR, TAO MASIH PUNYA HUTANG BATAGOR? SAMA MBAK – MBAK BATAGOR DEPAN RUMAH HUNNIE HUEEEE" Tao histeris dan sontak membuat beberapa karyawan yang baru memasuki ruangan itu menatap aneh padanya, sementara Hyukjae yang mendengar ucapan Tao hanya mampu berekspresi -_-a.

Ctaak

"Aduh, sakit…" pekik Tao saat sebuah kepalan tangan mencium ubun – ubunya.

"Bangun, kau fikir kita sedang latihan musical ? kecilkan suaramu ! kau membuatku malu !"

"Eh, tapi tadi aku melihat hantu Hyukjae hyung !"

"Hantu gundulmu ! jaman udah pada android masih ada hantu ! jangan bercanda deh !"

"Tapi tao gak bohong, tadi dika….." omongan Tao terhenti saat dia menunjuk cermin yang menjadi reflector hantu tadi, hantu tadi sudah hilang dan tak ada siapa – siapa dibalik kaca itu.

" Mana, sudahlah. Sekarang kembalilah ke pos, lalu lakukan yang sudah aku terangkan tadi. Shipku sudah habis, jika ada yang masih bingung kau Tanya saja pada Lay-shi dia adalah admin disini."

"Eum, arrasseo Hyung." Dengan malas Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju pos yang menjadi markasnya.

.

.

.

.

Sumary : ZiTao satpam indigo yang pinter wushu, Kris Roh gentayangan misterius yang menunggu ruang produksi, Dan Lay Admin utama dengan 2 "kepribadian" yang naksir berat sama manager Penuh karisma Joonmyeon.

Rate : T

Genre : Horor, Mistery, lil'bit Romance.

**WARNING : SEPERTI YANG DI CHAP – CHAP SEBELUMNYA, FF INI YAOI CAMPUR, ADA GS-NYA DIKIT, OOC, BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN TIDAK SESUI EYD, mohon maaf apa bila cerita gak nyambung, DLL.**

A/N : Mianhae untuk kesalahan yang di chap empat kemari, saya kurang minum akhirnya menurunkan konsentrasi / korban iklan / terimakasih buat yang udah ngingetin. Kalian benar2 readers yang baik. Saya harap kedepanya akan selalu begini. Tapi bukan berati kesalahan akan semakin banyak didepan, akan saya usahakan untuk meminimalisir semua kesalah – kesalan penulisan. GOMAWO

A/N : **MOHON MAAF KALO GAK MENGENA DIHATI. Dan sedikit melenceng dari keinginan. Siapkan bantal jika sewaku – waktu kalian udah ngantuk, kalo perlu bacanya di kamar aja biar lebih enak. Kalo ngantuk tinggal lempar hp lalu tidur, (O_O)V. dan yang paling penting adalah kantong kresek kalo tiba – tiba anda pengen muntah.**

**LET'S START !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

BREAK TIME

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Tao yang sedang asik mengisi TTS berdecak sebal tatkala keseruanya terganggu, dia mencari sumber suara ketukan dan menemukan sebuah kepala yang muncul dibalik jendela.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja Hyung ?" Tanya Tao begitu dia keluar dari markasnya dan menghampiri sosok yang tadi menggangunya.

"Habis kamu asik sekali pada buku TTS mu itu ! lagi pula apa kamu tidak ingin makan siang Tao-ie ?

"lupa bawa bekal hyung, saking semangatnya mau kerja "

"Gak perlu bawa bekal lagi Tao, disini ada dapurnya. Jadi kamu gak perlu bawa bekal lagi"

"Jinjja ? jadi aku gak perlu bawa uang jajan dong Hyung ?"

"Hahahaa, kamu ini lucu ya Tao, lagi pula uang jajanmu nanti buat apa ? disini gak ada mas – mas penjual cimol !"

"hehehe, Suho hyung lawak juga ya."  
suho menggelenkan kepalanya, dia merasa mengurus seorang anak sd sekarang.

"Jja, aku sudah lapar ! ayo makan bersama !"

"Ayyay captain !"

.

.

Dapur

.

.

"Waah, ada anak baru nih, kenalan dong"

"Hai, tukeran pin yuuk~…."

"Wah, kantor kita punya panda~"

"Maniss, makan sama abang yukk…~" wink

Tao sangat sebal begitu sampai di Dapur, saat itu dapur memang sedang penuh – penuhnya. Banyak karyawan yang pada dasarnya genit mencoba untuk menggoda Tao. Saat aura disekitar Tao menjadi hitam putih? Suho segera menegur karyawan yang masih asik menggoda Tao hingga mereka diam.

"Jangan dipikir nde, mereka memang begitu," ucap Suho menenagkan.

Tao hanya mengangguk lemah, mood makan-nya hilang begitu saja. Hufft,, nasib uke? Manis. Ck ck ck.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, arloji yang dipakai Tao ( hasil curian dari kamar chanyeol ) sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pm KST, waktu kerja Tao sudah habis dan dia sudah bersiap – siap untuk pulang sekarang. Tinggal menunggu Security bagian ship malam datang lalu dia bisa pulang. Sambil menunggu, tao mengingat – ingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi dihari pertamanya bekerja. Pada awalnya Tao menjalankan pekerjaanya dengan baik, namun dia sudah membuat kesal joonmyeon karena selalu bertanya tiap 5 menit sekali. Untung saja pintu kantor tidak rusak. Saat asik melamun Tao tidak menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae yang mengendap – endap dibelakangnya. Lagaknya bagai seorang maling jemuran, dalam hatinya hyukjae sudah berniat untuk membuat panda tanpa bulu itu terkejut.

5 langkah mendekati Tao

4 langkah

3 langkah

2 langkah

1 langkah

Hyukjae sudah mengangkat tanganya keudara, dia juga sudah ancang – ancang dengan mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya untuk berteriak. Namun saat mulutnya akan terbuka, Tao sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ingin mengagetkanku hyung ? pffftt, pose apa itu ? kkkkkk" Tao terkikik melihat pose dan wajah aneh Hyukjae.

"Cih, sialan. Aku ketahuan.." umpat hyukjae

"Sudah ya hyung, Tao mau pulang. Selamat bekerja pay ….."

"Yee, hati – hati dijalan Tao…"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua Tao bekerja

Hari itu, Tao datang agak siang. Dia telat bangun karena menemani Sehun bermain game, tapi untung saja dia datang dikantor tepat waktu. Saat akan memasuki markasnya ( pos satpam ) Tao diberitahu Hyukjae bahwa joonmyeon memanggilnya ke kantor. Sesampainya di ruang Joonmyeon Tao mendadak mendapat serangan jantung gara – gara sesuatu yang disampaikan oleh sang atasan.

"Jadi Tao, tanpa basa – basi saja. Mulai lusa kamu akan menggantikan Ship malam Hyukjae untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Tidak ada bantahan, nanti Hyukjae akan memberimu tur singkat mengenai ship malam mu, jadi kamu akan pulang lebih malam hari ini."

"Tapi hyung, kalo nanti ada hantu gimana ? terus kalo ada mafia yang pengen culik Tao gimana ? terus kalo Tao pulang telat ketemu bences diperempatan terus digodain gimana ? Tao kan takut…."

"-_-' ..Aigooo, kantor kita ini gak berhantu sayang, lagi pula mana ada mafia yang mau nyulik kamu ? yang ada mereka bunuh diri setelah nyekap kamu sehari. dan lagi soal bences diperempatan, emangnya kamu berangkat kesini nemu perempatan ?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

" Ahaa…. Hyung pintar, kan gak ada perempatan yang ku lewati, yang ada tikungan…. Hehehe…"

Joonmyeon memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, untung saja Tao termasuk pegawai yang baik dan tanggap. Kalo gak, sudah dipecat dia dari kemarin.

"Sudah, kembalilah ke tempatmu dan mulailah bekerja."

"Ayyai captain.."

Tao meninggalkan ruangan joonmyeon dengan semangat, nampaknya dia sudah tidak keberatan jika harus jaga malam. Saat Tao berbalik setelah menutup pintu, Tao melihat seorang namja duduk dibalik meja admin. Dia sedikit tertegun saat melihat wajah namja itu. 'Dia namja yang kemarin muncul saat dia melihat foto di kantor joonmyeon' monolognya dalam hati.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Lay mengankat kepalanya dan melihat sosok Tao. Lay memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan menyapa Tao.

"Annyeong, Kamu security baru ya ? saya Lay, Admin disini." Lay berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk berjabatan dengan Tao. Tao menyambut uluran tangan itu dan hendak mengenalkan diri. Namun saat mata mereka bertatapan, tangan Tao tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Lay, sangat erat.

Tepat saat Tao menatap obsidian milik Lay, Tao merasa seperti terlempar sangat keras. Tubuhnya memucat sekarang, dia melepaskan genggaman eratnya dan terduduk dilantai. Tatapanya kosong, dia tidak dapat mendengar apa apa disekitarnya, semua terasa berhenti. Dan saat Tao sudah dapat menguasai dirinya dia baru sadar jika waktu telah berhenti. Dan tidak ada siapa – siapa disekitarnya.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan tiba – tiba dia sudah ditempat yang berbeda. Dia tengah berdiri didalam sebuah ruang Tamu. Tempat itu sangat asing untuknya.

"_Baba.. jangan pukul mama, hiks. Mama sudah berdarah. HENTIKAN…" _

_Bug_

Tao terkejut begitu mendengar suara rebut itu, dia segera mencari sumber suara. Tao tertegun begitu melihat seorang anak kecil yang menarik – narik ujung baju ayahnya yang sedang memukuli sosok yang dipanggil mama oleh anak itu. Tao ingin membantu wanita Tadi, namun tubuhnya membeku.

"_Beraninya kamu mendorongku ! dasar Anak kurang ajar. Terima ini.."_

_Jleb_

"_Mama ? kenapa mama menusuk baba, hiks"_

Sosok wanita yang sudah bebak belur itu meraih sebuah pisau buah dinakas dekatnya meringkuk dan menusukannya pada perut sang suami. Dia dengan susah payah lalu menyeret sosok anak kecil tadi.

"_Yixing, ayo kita pergi."_

"_Tapi mama hiks, baba hiks berdarah.."_

"_Cepat…."_

Sosok anak dan ibu tadi berlari dan menerjang tubuh Tao yang masih membeku ditempat. Tubuh Tao terlempar cukup keras, dia mengaduh pelan saat punggungnya menabrak tembok. Dia melihat sekitar, sekarang Tao tengah berada di ruang produksi tempatnya bekerja. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya, terakhir dia kemari, suasana di ruangan itu tidak seperti ini. Tempat itu terlihat lebih bersih dan seperti baru?.

_Bug_

"_Jangan pernah menggoda Joonmyeon ku.." _

"_Uhuuk…. Jangan pernah menuduh orang sembarangan Yixing. Aku tidak pernah menggoda siapapun..!"_

Tao melihat dua orang namja dengan perbedaan tubuh kontras yang tengah bertikai. Sosok yang lebih tinggi tengah menatap nyalang pada sosok yang dipanggil Yixing yang hanya berekspresi datar. Dan yang aneh wajah dua orang namja yang sedang terlibat pertikaian itu tidak begitu jelas dimata Tao.

"_lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin huh ? menciumnya tepat didepanku dengan sangat intim. Cih..!"_

" _Itu hanya sebuah permainan…"_

"_Eoh jadi kau hanya mempermaikan Joonmyeon ! kurang ajar. Akan kubunuh kau !"_

"Sedang mengintip eoh….. Huang Zi Tao.."

Deg

Saat Tao sedang focus dengan pertikaian 2 namja tadi, Tao tak menyadari sosok berkulit pucat dengan seluruh mata yang mengitam tengah berjongkok tepat disampingnya. Sosok itu menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya yang juga berwarna hitam itu.

"Si siapa kau ?" Tanya Tao takut – takut

"Aku…

"…Aku yixing.."

Tepat saat sosok mengerikan itu menyebutkan namanya, makhluk tadi memukul kepala Tao dengan sebuah balok kayu. Tao merasa kepalanya berdenyut pusing, rasanya sangat sakit. Sosok tadi tertawa sangat keras dan mengerikan, perlahan Tao mulai kehilangan kesadaranya. Dia pingsan.

"_Tao, bangun Tao.."_

Samar – samar, Tao mendengar suara Joonmyeon yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Tao, bangunlah.."

Tao mebuka matanya dan melihat sosok Joonmyeon yang terlihat sangat Khawatir.

"Oh, syukurlah. Tao Kamu baik – baik sajakan ? ini minumlah dulu…..

"Pelan pelan airnya masih sedikit panas…."

Tao memegang kepalanya, sudah tidak sesakit tadi. Dia memperhatikan sekitar dan melihat sosok Lay yang menatapnya datar. Dan Tao seperti mengenali ekspresi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? kenapa kamu tiba – tiba pingsan ?"

"Eh, aku….. entahlah hyung aku lupa.."

"Jaga kesehatanmu panda, kau membuatku khawatir..

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kamu pulang saja ? wajahmu masih sedikit pucat Tao-shi" ujar sosok Lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Tak apa, aku baik – baik saja Lay-shi. Mungkin aku akan baikan setelah sarapan didapur, kekeke.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lega, setidaknya Tao masih baik – baik saja. Dia bersyukur Tao memiliki sifat polos yang mudah dikenali.

.

.

.

.

~ MY SECURITY ~

.

.

.

.

Hari yang tidak diinginkan akhirnya tiba. Kini Tao tengah berdiri didepan Kantor, dia memperhatikan struktur kantor yang terhubung dengan ruang Produksi. Tidak bertingkat, dan tergolong kecil. Dia memutar tubuhnya 45°, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah gerbang besar yang terhubung dengan Rumah Joonmyeon. Tidak mengherankan karena satu kompleks perusahaan dan pabrik ini milik orang tuanya.

"Tao ya… kemarilah ! aku punya cemilan untukmu."

"Jinjja ? Woaah," Tao berlari dengan penuh semangat, dia memasuki kantor dan menemukan satu bungkusan besar berisi makanan ringan yang telah Joonmyeon beli.

"Ini untukmu, jangan dihabiskan langsung ! aku tidak ingin melihatmu ketiduran karena kekenyangan.."

"Nde, aku mengerti. Sini biar aku simpan …

Tao mangambil makanan ringan itu dan melihatnya, sangat banyak. Cukup untuk persediaan selama satu minggu.

"Oh ya Tao, nanti jangan lupa untuk memeriksa ruang produksi, kutinggal dulu nde ?"

"Heum,…" tao hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, dia masih asik memilih makanan apa yang akan dia makan dulu. Joonmyeon berlalu dan meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tao yang sedang asik dengan makanan ringanya terkejut begitu mendengar suara lemparan batu dari ruang produksi. Bukannya dia sudah mengunci pintu ruangan itu tadi ? apa masih ada yang tertinggal didalam. Tao memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruangan itu, mana tahu ada kucing yang tersesat. Tapi jika dipikir – pikir kucing bisa melempar batu apa. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan seokor kucing yang tengah melemparinya dengan kerikil.

Cklek

Hal pertama yang Tao lihat hanyalah mesin – mesin produksi yang tertata rapih. Tidak ada satupun orang didalam. Tao melangkah lebih dalam lagi, masih tidak ada siapa pun. Semua bagian sudah Tao periksa, namun nihil yang ada hanya dirinya seorang dan,…..

"SIAPA KAU…!" Tao berteriak pada sosok hitam yang tadi mengintipnya dari pintu yang menghubungkan dengan mesh karyawan. Sosok itu berlari begitu Tao hendak menghampirinya. Saat Tao melihat sosok itu berlari Tao juga mengikutinya. Dia kehilangan jejak sosok itu di lorong, ada 2 kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama sosok itu ada didalam mesh atau dia keluar. Tao memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruangan mesh. Sesampainya disana, Tao tidak menemukan apapun. Tao segera meninggalkan ruang itu dan berlari keluar. Namun saat dia mencapai pintu keluar Tao dibuat semakin bingung saat mendapati pintu baja didepannya terkunci rapat dan masih dingin. Tidak ada tanda – tanda seseorang yang menyentuh ataupun membuka pintu itu. Seingatnya hanya Dia dan Hyukjae yang membawa kunci – kunci seluruh pintu di kantor sekaligus pabrik ini. Dan tidak mungkin Hyukjae akan berlari saat dia dekati.

Tao memutuskan untuk kembali keruang produksi, memeriksa semua peralatan apakah ada yang hilang atau tidak.

Sepi dan sunyi

Itulah yang dirasakan Tao, tak ada siapapun disini. Tiba – tiba Tao merasakan perubahan suhu ekstrim ditempatnya berdiri. Tanpa disadari tubuh tao berkeringat karena perubah suhu yang tadinya dingin menjadi panas. Tao melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya dibahu. Dia meneruskan pekerjaanya memeriksa isi tempat itu.

Saat semua tempat sudah diperiksanya, Tao dikejutkan dengan lampu yang tiba – tiba mati, dia berusaha mencari saklar lampu dan menemukanya. Setelah lampu diruangan itu menyala, tao memakai lagi jaketnya.

"Tadi siapa ya, sepertinya aku harus melapor pada Joonmyeon hyung besok."

Tao berjalan sambil menunduk, langkahnya terhenti begitu dia menemukan kaki telanjang yang penuh luka dan sangat pucat tepat berada didepan kakinya. Tao mulai merinding saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Dengan takut – takut Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok mengerikan dengan darah dimana – mana.

"_Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi Tao…_

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**. **

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BIG THANKS TO**

**SEMUA REVIEWER DI FF INI ( REPOST MY SECURITY ) DAN DI SIDE STORINYA KAISOO (MORE THAN STONE) MIANHAE GAK BISA BALAS SATU – SATU. JUGA PARA FOLLOWERS DAN YANG UDAH NGE FAV DARI 2 JUDUL YANG SUDAH SAYA SEBUT DIATAS. DAN JUGA UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FF SAYA. JEONGMAL GOMAWO.**

Kkkk Kris gak ada lagi di chap ini, giliran si bang aLAy yang muncul. Kkkkkk. Makin kesini makin absurd aja yy. Kkkkkkk. Terimakasih yang sebesarnya atas semua partisipasi kalian di ff ini maupun di side storynya kemari, aku makin semangat kalau kalian semua juga semangat. Maaf yang sebagian kemari belum saya balas reviewnya. Saya udah baca semua kok kalian bener2 great…..

JEONGMAL GOMAWO YANG UDAH NGELUANGIN WAKTU BUAT BACA APALAGI YANG UDAH NINGGALIN JEJAK. KALO ADA YANG GAK ENEK DIHATI SILAHKAN DI TUANG DI KOLOM REVIEW.

**LAST, MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Tao berjalan sambil menunduk, langkahnya terhenti begitu dia menemukan kaki telanjang yang penuh luka dan sangat pucat tepat berada didepan kakinya. Tao mulai merinding saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Dengan takut – takut Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok mengerikan dengan darah dimana – mana.

"_Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi Tao…" _ mata Tao sontak membola begitu menyadari sosok yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap, terasa tidak asing untuk Tao. Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dia merasa sedikit jijik dengan penampilan sosok itu.

"Ahjussi, anda sangat kotor ! mandi sana, pake belepot saus pula. Kayak anak kecil saja. Ihh….!"

Setelah mendengar celoteh Tao, tiba – tiba muncul persimpangan di dahi sosok misterius itu. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melempar sesuatu kewajah menyebalkan Tao.

"FYI, Aku bukan ahjussi. Dan disini kamu yang anak kecil bodoh !"

"Enak saja, Tao kan sudah dewasa. Lagi pula bagaimana Ahjussi bisa masuk….!"

CTAK "Aku penunggu tempat ini bodoh….!"

"aw, sakit….. Penunggu…?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya, dia berfikir keras untuk beberapa detik hingga tubuhnya menegang begitu menyadar sesuatu.

"Ja jadi, kamu Han hantu ?"

"Yaa, tidak…. Hey Tao jangan pingsan dulu…. Yaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sumary : ZiTao satpam indigo yang pinter wushu, Kris Roh gentayangan misterius yang menunggu ruang produksi, Dan Lay Admin utama dengan 2 "kepribadian" yang naksir berat sama manager Penuh karisma Joonmyeon.

Rate : T

Genre : Horor, Mistery, lil'bit Romance.

**WARNING : SEPERTI YANG DI CHAP – CHAP SEBELUMNYA, FF INI YAOI CAMPUR, ADA GS-NYA DIKIT, OOC, BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN TIDAK SESUI EYD, mohon maaf apa bila cerita gak nyambung, DLL.**

A/N : **MOHON MAAF KALO GAK MENGENA DIHATI. Dan sedikit melenceng dari keinginan. Siapkan bantal jika sewaku – waktu kalian udah ngantuk, kalo perlu bacanya di kamar aja biar lebih enak. Kalo ngantuk tinggal lempar hp lalu tidur, (O_O)V. dan yang paling penting adalah kantong kresek kalo tiba – tiba anda pengen muntah.**

**Menurut kalian, 1 minggu itu lama gak ? kalo gak, aku bakal post lanjutan ff ini tiap 1 minggu sekali. Kalo ada yang keberatan mungkin bakal jadi 2 minggu sekali updatenya. Hahahahahaha. Becanda ding. Itu aja sih.**

**LET'S START !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kamu yang tempo hari kulihat di kaca ya ?"

"Begitulah.."

Singkat cerita, Tao langsung tak sadarkan diri karena dia shock dengan kenyataan bahwa sosok yang dia ajak bicara dan sempat ia cerca tadi adalah hantu. Butuh waktu lama untuk sosok itu membangunkan Tao karena tiap Tao bangun dan mengingat kejadia sebelumnya, dia akan pingsan lagi. Hal ini terjadi berulang kali hingga sosok itu jengah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping tubuh Tao. Dia sempat terpesona dengan kontur wajah Tao yang terlihat menyeramkan dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan. Hingga akhirnya Tao benar – benar sadar dan mampu mengendalikan emosinya dan tubuhnya. Kini mereka sedang duduk dikursi panjang yang tersedia didalam ruang produksi.

"K kris-shi.. bisakah kamu mengubah fisualmu. Ka kamu membuatku takut…" cicit Tao memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Aku tidak Tau caranya…" jawab Kris lemah

"Huft,… coba saja Kamu bisa."

hening

"Jadi, kris… ba bagaimana bisa Kamu terjebak disini ?" Tanya Tao lirih, dia masih agak takut dengan kris. Dia bahkan duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari kris.

"Setiap malam aku bebas berkeliaran, tapi saat siang hari. Akan ada sesuatu yang mengurungku."

"Apa itu ? penguasa wilayah ini ?"

"Bukan, dia adalah parasite. Kumohon jangan bahas dia ataupun menyebut namanya Tao. Dia sangat berbahaya." Jelas kris sambil menatap dalam Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak kabur saat malam ? bukankah dia tidak disini ?"

"Kamu fikir parasite seperti dia bodoh, parasite itu sudah membuat semacam pagar tinggi tak kasat mata yang akan melukai siapa saja yang menyentuhnya."

Hening

Tao sempat mengernyitkan dahinya, bukankah Kris itu hantu ? tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mengubah visual nya ? lalu kakinya, bukan kah hantu itu melayang tapi kaki kris menapak di tanah.

"Kris-shi.. apa kamu bisa menembus benda padat ?" setelah mengumpulkan keberanianya, Tao memutuskan untuk mengintrograsi Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah mencobanya, memang kenapa ?"

"Yaa! Dasar bodoh, jika kamu hantu seharusnya tubuhmu transparant dan bisa menembus benda padat bodoh….."

"Eh, benarkah ? aku baru tau" jawab Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk

"Baiklah sekarang coba Kamu masuk kekantor dengan menembus tembok itu.." Tao menunjuk tembok yang telah berlapis benda peredam suara yang mengarah langsung ke ruangan Joonmyeon. Kris dengan malas mengikuti saran konyol ( menurutnya) yang diberikan Tao.

"Apa aku harus berlari ?" Tanya Kris saat dia sudah berdiri tegak.

"Terserah, palli aku ingin memastikan sesuatu..!"

"Ck, dasar ahjuma berisik…."

"Yaaa ! cepat dan jangan menggerutu…"

"Baik nyonya…."

Tao mencoba bersabar dengan sosok menyebalkan didepanya. Dia dengan serius memperhatikan Kris yang sedang mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari dan menembus tembok yang berjarak 3 meter didepanya.

Bersiap

Mulai

Kris berlari cukup kencang, dia memejamkan matanya saat jarak dengan tembok semakin menyempit hingga.

Bruk

"Aw.. itu pasti sakit..Yeeeyyy" teriak tao begitu melihat tubuh tegap Kris jatuh terduduk karena beradu dengan kerasnya tembok. Tao segera menghampiri kris dan membantu sosok itu berdiri.

"Apa sakit ?" Tanya Tao sedikit khawatir

"YAAA! Jelas saja sakit.." Tao membulatkan matanya dan memandang tidak percaya pada Kris.

"Kris, apa kamu yakin kalau kamu sudah benar – benar mati ?" Kris memandang Tao bingun. Apa apaan maksud pertanyaan itu batin Kris kesal. Namun sedetik kemudia dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak Tau.

"Bagaimana kronologis kematianmu ?" Tanya Tao lagi

Kris menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendu. "Parasit itu mempengaruhi seseorang hingga orang itu membunuhku dengan bantuan parasite sialan itu." Jelas Kris

"Siapa orangnya ?"

"Dia, dia adalah La … ARGGGHHH…. PANAS…"

"Kris kamu baik – baik saja ?"

"ARGHH. PANAS…."

"Kris tenangkan dirimu, Kris…" Sosok Kris mulai limbung dan perlahan menghilang.

"Kris… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadia itu, Tao menghabiskan waktunya untuk berfikir, sebenarnya Kris itu apa ? kenapa dia bisa terkurung dan parasite itu milik siapa? banyak sekali hal – hal yang memenuhi otaknya. Dia beberapa kali mencari penyebabnya. namun saat dia mencoba melihat flashback masa lalu tempat itu, Tao justru tidak melihat apapun. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sengaja menutup nutupi kebenaran. Saking asiknya berfikir Tao bahkan mengabaikan beberapa kerikil yang dilempar oleh sosok jahil pabrik itu. Sampai pagi menjelangpun Tao tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Tao memutuskan untuk memendam rasa penasarannya dan menanyakan langsung saat ia dan Kris bertemu lagi. Dia cukup kelelahan berjaga semalam penuh tanpa tidur, ditambah dengan penelusuran astralnya semalam.

"Hey, Tao…. ! bagaimana jaga malamnya seru ?" Hyukjae yang baru datang langsung duduk disamping Tao yang melamun sambil menatap ke jendela. Dia dibuat bingung dengan keadaan Tao. Tidak biasanya panda satu ini mengabaikanku, fikir Hyukjae. Dia mulai Khawatir karena Tao tak kunjung merespon ucapanya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Hyukjae berdiri didepan Tao yang duduk membelakanginya dan memegang kedua bahu tegap Tao. Hyukjae memutar tubuh Tao hingga menghadap kearahnya langsung.

Bruk

"Yaa! Siapa Kau kembalikan panda nakalku !" hyukjae yang terkejut dengan wajah Tao yang cukup mengerikan terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai. Sementara Tao hanya menatap datar pada Hyukjae.

"Ck, konyol…. Sejak kapan aku menjadi pandamu, ikan Hyung ?" balas Tao ketus

"Yaaaa! Aku bukan ikan, dasar adik durhaka !"

"Ck, sejak kapan kamu menjadi kakak ku huh ? sudahlah Hyung, Tao ngantuk pengen pulang terus bercinta sama kasur sehun,,,, byee…." Tao berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih shock. _"beginikah rasanya tak diakui hiks….."_ batin Hyukjae nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

~ MY SECURITY ~

.

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu setelah pertemuannyaa dengan kris. Dan selama 2 minggu itu pula dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Malam ini dia berencana untuk mencari keberadaan roh itu. Tao memulai pencariannya dengan mengelilingi seluk beluk ruang produksi, dia melihat kedalam oven raksasa, dan langit – langit. Saat dia tidak menemukan apapun diruang itu, tao melanjutkan perjalanannya ke mesh karyawan. Namun yang dia temukan hanya sosok anak kecil dengan kepala gundul dan mata panda yang lebih buruk dari punya Tao. Sosok itu terus membujuk tao untuk mau bermain dengannya, namun Tao hanya cuek dan mangabaikan sosok kecil itu. Baginya bertemu dengan Kris adalah hal terpentingnya.

Tao mulai putus asa saat semua tempat sudah ia periksa, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu tengah malam dengan menonton tv saja, mungkin idolanya akan muncul.

Saat sedang asik mengagumi tubuh kekar arjuna, Tao dikejutkan dengan suara aneh dari atas pos satpam. Dia segera keluar dan saat kepala mendongak ke atas, Tao melihat sosok Kris yang tengah tertidur dengan nyamannya, dan jangan lupakan cairan kental yang ada pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kris…. Kris Kris..Kris bangunlah…. YAAA! Kerbau cepat bangun….."

Slurp

"Huh, wae aku ngantuk… pergi sana…."

Muncul persimpangan didahi Tao, dia segera melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan seonggok batu bata yang lumayan nikmat jika terkena kepala. Tao mengambil batu itu dan melemparnya kearah Kris.

Bruk

"Aw, sakit.." Kris yang terkejut langsung terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

"Rasakan batu ajaibku…."

"Yaa… panda sialan! Apa sih maumu… aku ngantuk Tau.."

"Aku ingin mambantumu tongos, jadi jangan banyak bertanya dan konsentrasilah karena aku akan bertanya banyak padamu…" jelas Tao panjang kali tinggi.

"Hee, kau bisa membantuku ? baiklah Ayoo…" Kris yang tadinya masih setengah sadar segera berdiri dan menarik Tao untuk memasuki pos satpam. Mereka duduk dilantai beralaskan Tikar, tv yang menampilkan drama kolosal mahabarata pun masih menyala.

"Jadi apa rencanamu ?" Tanya Kris saat mereka sudah menemukan tempat yang menurut mereka PW (Posisi wenaaak)

"Jangan tergesa – gesa, ada banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu….

"2 minggu ini kau kemana, lalu apa yang terjadi padamu pada waktu itu, kenapa kau bisa menghilang begitu saja..?" Kris tersenyum sendu begitu mendengar pertanyaan panjang Tao. Masih segar diingatanya jika waktu itu dia bersembunyi dari sosok yang berbahaya.

"Aku bersembunyi, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Mungkin jika waktu itu aku tidak pergi, sosok yang mencelakai ku akan mencelakaimu juga Tao." Jelas Kris

"Jadi, sosok itu muncul…. Lalu bagaimana kronologi kecelakaanmu ? kau ingat ?"

"aku akan ceritakan sebuah kisah padamu…. Semua dimulai saat drupadi terlahir….. da…..

"Eh, Kris.. kau mulai out of topic..

"Oh maaf, kesalahan teknis.." -_-

.

Flashback

Hari itu, Kris dan beberapa karyawan pabrik plus Joonmyeon dan Lay sedang mengadakan pesta kecil – kecilan. Kemarin perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh joonmyeon itu mendapat sebuah penghargaan dari kantor pusat. Dan disinilah mereka semua, duduk disebuah meja berbentuk u dengan zico yang asik menyanyi didepan. Semua tampak menikmati acara itu, kecuali Lay dia tampak sangat bosan ditambah dengan pemandangan menyakitkan didepanya.

"Hey… ayo kita main ToD…" seru zico yang baru menyelesaikan lagunya. Semua tampak mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku yang akan memutarnya dulu…" Seru hyukjae, dia terlihat sangat antusias. Dia memutar botol soju itu dengan penuh semangat, saat botol itu berhenti berputar dengan tutup botol yang mengarah ke Kris semua tampak antusias.

"Kau pilih Truth or Dare ?" Tanya Zico

"Dare.." jawab kris yakin.

"Cium Suho" hyukjae menyuarakan dare untuk Kris, semua bersorak gembira namun Lay hanya menatap datar sekitar. Suho tampak merona dengan dare itu.

"Yaa.. mana bisa !" protes Kris

"Pasti bisa Kris~" jawab seorang karyawan yang duduk paling ujung .

Dengan terpaksa, Kris menyanggupi dare itu, dia memandang Joonmyeon dengan wajah datarnya. Kris membisikan sebuah kata sebelum dia memulai darenya.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim"

"Tak apa" tanpa Kris sadari sebulir air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Joonmyeon. Mereka memulai ciuman dare itu. Hanya kecupan singkat, namun Kris dibuat terkejut karena joonmyeon mulai melumat bibir bawahnya, dia memandang dalam pada netra joonmyeon sedikit terhenyak saat menyadari arti terluka pada tatapan itu. Kris pun memutuskan untuk mengimbangi permainan itu. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Lay memandang dare itu dengan tatapan penuh benci.

End off flashback

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu mencium Joonmyeon hyung ? woahh, daebakk… jika aku ada disana pasti akan menyenangkan.."

"Yaa, kamu masih kecil, terlalu polos malah. Mau ikut gitu – gituan lagi.."

"Tao kan sudah dewasa…" Tao mode kid on. Dia merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris menjadi salah tingkah dengan kelakuan super imut tao itu. Apa lagi bibir serupa bibir kucing itu, merah dan tipis, pasti akan sangat manis rasanya.

Plak

Kris langsung menampar pipinya sendiri begitu otaknya mulai memikirkan hal gila dengan Tao.

"Kris, kamu kenapa ? sakit ya ?"

"Eh, ada nyamuk. Hehehe.." Tao menyipitkan matanya, perasaan dia tadi sudah pasang obat nyamuk, masak masih ada yang main ke posnya sih.

"Lalu, apa dengan mencium Joonmyeon hyung membuatmu mati ? apa bibirnya beracun ?" celetuk Tao. Ternyata benar kata Kris, panda yang ini benar – benar terlalu polos.

"Masalah sebenarnya bukan itu panda, itu hanya awal mula saja. Makanya jangan menyela dan dengarkan dengan baik oke.." Kris benar – benar ingin menceburkan Tao kedalam sungai han.

"Ayaay Captain…" Dan ini, dia benar – benar tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya sekalipun dia indigo, huft.. sabar Kris sabar, bagai manapun juga dia adalah calon penolongmu. Monolog kris dalam hati.

"Jadi satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku dan seseorang yang tidak bisa kusebutkan namanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil, dari pertengkaran itu aku tau jiaka seseorang itu menyukai joonmyeon…"

"Gunakan inisial saja Kris, agar tidak terlalu panjang.." saran Tao

"oke… lalu entah dapat kekuatan dari mana si Y mendorongku hingga aku terpelanting dan membentur oven besar di dalam."

"Apa Y berbadan kecil ? kata katamu menunjukan kalau dia terkesan tidak lebih kuat dari mu."

"Ya, dia lebih kecil dariku…"

"Lalu Apa dia kurus ?" Tanya Tao lagi

"Tidak juga, dia cukup berotot malah…" jawab Kris

"Apa Y suka olah raga ? dia suka makan bayam ya ?"

"Tao, bisa hentikan pembahasan konyolmu tentang si Y.. ini sudah hampir pagi, dan aku belum selesai bercerita sayang…" Kris berkata dengan nada yang dibuat – buat, dia mulai jengah dengan situasi ini.

"Eh, tapi aku harus tau ciri – ciri Y agar mudah membantumu. Kris…"

"Yaa aku Tau, lagi pula kenapa Kamu tak mau memanggilku Hyung sih ? aku bahkan lebih Tua dari Joonmyeon .." keluh Kris

"eh benarkah ? tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Kris Tanpa embel – embel."

"Cukup, kenapa percakapan ini semakin absurd saja, diam dan dengarkan Tao, jika sampai Kamu menyelaku lagi, aku akan menggigit lidah mu…" Tao langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya begitu mendengar ancaman Kris.

"Jadi, setelah aku terjatuh. Tubuhku tiba – tiba menjadi sulit digerakan. Kemudian Y mengambil sebuah tabung kosong dan memukulku dengan benda itu….. sesaat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Y, matanya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam semua dan senyumnya terlihat sangat mengerikan.."

"Mata Hitam ? apa parasite sedang mengambil alih tubuhnya ?"

"Aku tidak Tau, tapi setelah kejadia itu, aku terbangun pada suatu pagi, dan saat itu kaki ku terikat rantai. Semenjak saat itu setiap pagi dimana Y ada didekatku maka parasite itu akan selalu menjagaku. Aku pernah melihat Y mengubur benda aneh disekitar pabrik ini….. mungkin benda itu yang membuatku tidak bisa keluar dan menemukan ragaku."

"Jadi, hanya karena cinta ? sungguh menggelikan.." celetuk Tao dengan wajah datar, sesaat Kris berfikir jika Tao adalah pengidap bipolar, namun dia menepis pemikiran konyolnya begitu mengingat jika Tao adalah cenayang dengan AB Stylenya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah dapat rencana ?"

"Aku punya sebuah ide….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BIG THANKS TO**

**SEMUA REVIEWER DI FF INI ( REPOST MY SECURITY ) DAN DI SIDE STORINYA KAISOO (MORE THAN STONE) MIANHAE GAK BISA BALAS SATU – SATU. JUGA PARA FOLLOWERS DAN YANG UDAH NGE FAV DARI 2 JUDUL YANG SUDAH SAYA SEBUT DIATAS. DAN JUGA UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FF SAYA. JEONGMAL GOMAWO.**

**Akhirnya**,, chap ini full krisTao, kemaren sempet aku baca reviewnya dan ada yang bilang Taonya alay banget, hehehe mianhae karena udah bikin karakter dia jadi alay… kkk aku juga gak ngerti kenapa tulisanku bisa sealay ini kkkk. Mohon dimaklumi nee.

JEONGMAL GOMAWO YANG UDAH NGELUANGIN WAKTU BUAT BACA APALAGI YANG UDAH NINGGALIN JEJAK. KALO ADA YANG GAK ENEK DIHATI SILAHKAN DI TUANG DI KOLOM REVIEW.

**LAST, MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING : BAHASA SEDIKIT FULGAR. BUAT YANG MASIH POLOS SIKAHKAN SKIP FLASHBACK DIBAWA INI.**

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

./_ YIXING FLASHBACK /_

Seorang remaja tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pusara seseorang. Dia menangis tanpa suara sambil menatap pusara itu.

"Eomma, apa eomma bahagia disana ? Yixing merindukan eomma..." hening, hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diungkapkan oleh bibir remaja bernama Yixing itu.

"YIXING! Disini kau rupanya..!" seorang pria dengan perut buncit datang dan tersenyum menyeringai kepada Yixing.

"Ap Appa..." suara Yixing bergetar, masih segar diingatannya betapa kejam perlakuan ayah tirinya itu. Bukan hanya itu, sosok didepannya ini juga kerupakan alasan dibalik kematian sang ibu.

"Ayo kita pulang dan bersenang - senang putraku..." dengan masih mempertahankan seringainya, ayah tiri Yixing menarik tangan putih Yixing.

"Tidak, kau pembunuh. aku tidak mau ikut denganmu..!" Yixing menyentak tangannya hingga mengakibatkan cekalan tangan ayah tirinya terlepas begitu saja. Ayah tiri Yixing mulai tersulut emosinya, dia dengan kasar menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing dan menyeretnya ke sebuah pohon besar diarea makam. Yixing hanya mampu meronta dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Namun tak ada yang mendengar teriakan Yixing karena makam itu terletak jauh dari pemukiman warga.

BRUUUKK

Tubuh Yixing terhempas begitu saja ke sebuah pohon besar, dia menggeliat kesakitan dan memandang takut pada ayah tirinya yang mulai melepas sabuk dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Pria itu mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang dan mengurutnya pelan. Yixing hanya mampu menutup mata dan telinganya saat ayah tirinya mulai mengeluarkan suara - suara menjijikan.

"Xingie puaskan aku sekarang..." Yixing hanya bungkam dan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun, dia sangat takut sekarang.

"CEPAT PUA ARRGGGGHHHH..." Ayah tiri Yixing tiba - tiba berteriak dan membuat Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut saat melihat penis ayah tirinya terbakar oleh api. Pria dengan perut buncit itu berlari dan mencari sumber air untuk memadamkan api yang membakarnya. Namun saat pria itu akan meloncat ke air sebuah bola api melayang dari depannya dan membuat ayah tiri Yixing jatuh terduduk. Bola api itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia yang terbuat dari api. Sosok itu tertawa keras dan mulai membakar tubuh pria itu. Yixing yang menjadi penonton setia merasa sangat ketakutan apa lagi saat sosok manusia api itu menatapnya dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Namun setelah itu sosok tadi menghilang begitu saja.

_"Jangan takut Yixing, Banas tak akan membakarmu..."_

DEG

Yixing mendongak keatas dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok mengerikan dengan mata yang berwarna hitam semua. Sosok itu mengalihkan tatapanya dari tubuh terbakar ayah Yixing dan menatap pada iris almond mata Yixing berubah menjadi kosong setelahnya. Sosok itu meloncat didepan Tubuh Yixing yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Mulai sekarang separuh jiwamu adalah milikku, dan aku akan menjagamu." ucap sosok itu datar. Sosok itu membelai pipi putih Yixing pelan. Dia menggoreskan ujung kuku tajamnya dan membuat sebuah luka melintang pada pipi putih itu. Darah mengalir dari luka itu, namun Yixing masih bergeming dan hanya menatap kosong pada sosok mengerikan yang mulai menjilat darah pada pipinya dan membuat luka itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Lay..." sosok itu berbisik tepat didepan telinga Yixing. Kemudia sosok itu berubah menjadi asap hitam bersamaan dengan berdirinya tubuh ringkih Yixing. Asap hitam itu mengelilingi tubuh Yixing dan memasuki tubuhnya. Yixing tertunduk dan dia tertawa sangat keras bahkan hewan sekitar yang mendengar tawa mengerikan itu berlari menjauh dari lokasi itu

.

.

.

.

Sumary : ZiTao satpam indigo yang pinter wushu, Kris Roh gentayangan misterius yang menunggu ruang produksi, Dan Lay Admin utama dengan 2 "kepribadian" yang naksir berat sama manager Penuh karisma Joonmyeon.

Rate : T

Genre : Horor, Mistery, lil'bit Romance.

**WARNING : SEPERTI YANG DI CHAP – CHAP SEBELUMNYA, FF INI YAOI CAMPUR, ADA GS-NYA DIKIT, OOC, BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN TIDAK SESUI EYD, mohon maaf apa bila cerita gak nyambung, DLL.**

A/N : **MOHON MAAF KALO GAK MENGENA DIHATI. Dan sedikit melenceng dari keinginan. Siapkan bantal jika sewaku – waktu kalian udah ngantuk, kalo perlu bacanya di kamar aja biar lebih enak. Kalo ngantuk tinggal lempar hp lalu tidur, (O_O)V. dan yang paling penting adalah kantong kresek kalo tibqa – tiba anda pengen muntah.**

**MAAF BANGET, AKU TAU INI UDAH TELAT 2 minggu. AKU HARAP 2 MINGGU GAK BIKIN KALIAN LUPA SAMA ALURNYA kayak aku. sumpah 2 minggu kemarin itu tiada hari tanpa pawai. dan aku tuh wajib nonton heheh. tempat kalian ada gak ? ada dong pasti. dan aku masih galau gara2 gak bisa nonton TLP, kalian nonton gak ? kalo dari deket siapa member yang paling ganteng ? udah ah curhatnya, selamat membaca.**

**LET'S START !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan indah, setidaknya begitulah pendapat Hyukjae. Dia berjalan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, bahkan ujung - ujung bibirnya sampai menyentuh telinga. Semua karyawan yang melihatnya dibuat sangat kagum, ternyata benar kata sooman /dia adalah karyawan tertua di pabrik ini, semua karyawan sudah menganggapnya sebagai sesepuh / keajaiban angka 1 benar - benar ada.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu, dia menyapa semua orang yang dilihatnya, sebagian ada yang membalas dan sebagian lagi bergidik ngeri dengan senyum lebar hyukjae. Dia berjalan penuh semangat menuju posnya. Setibanya di pos satpam hyukjae langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah baru bangun tidur Tao, di pipi kanan Tao bahkan masih tercetak jelas sebuah garis mengkilap yang tentunya lengket dan bau.

"Hyung, hoaaaaam... apa bibirmu tidak pegal hoaaammm..."

"Tidaak..." masih dengan senyum lebar, hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Tao

"..iih, hyung hentikan... kau membuat cicak syook tuhh.." zitao menunjuk seekor cicak yang terjatuh diujung ruangan.

"Apa kau lupa sayang ?" hyukjae menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda zitao.

TUUK

Dengan kasih sayang yang berlebihan, Tao memukul kepala hyukjae dengan pentungan hitam kesayangannya. Namun ekspresi Hyukjae tak berubah sedikitpun, yang ada senyumnya semakin lebar. Tao bergidik ngeri dengan hyung sejenisnya ini / satpam /.

"Hyung. kau psikopat yaa ?" Tao menodongkan tongkatnya tepat di depan hidung mancung hyukjae.

"Huft... capek juga tersenyum terus..." Hyukjae mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. Dia menggeser tubuh Tao dan masuk kedalam pos satpam.

"Ehh..." Tao terpaku ditempat, apa aku sudah diabaikan ? fikirnya.

Hari itu sebenarnya bukan hanya hyukjae yang tersenyum dengan sangat bahagianya, namun hampir semua karyawan merasa bahagia. Hal ini dikarenakan hari itu adalah hari keramat hari dimana dompet akan menjadi tebal lagi, hari dimana semua akan mendapat gaji setelah satu bulan penantian. Tao yang akan pulang dicegat oleh Joonmyeon, dia memberi tahu Tao agar datang lebih awal nanti sore. Selain karena pembagian gaji, hari itu Admin Lay ulang tahun. Jadi Joonmyeon sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan ulang tahun untuk Lay. Tao hanya mengangguk saja, dia ngantuk sekekali sebenarnya, semalam dia menjelaskan rencana yang pada akhirnya tidak dimengerti oleh Kris. Sungguh, jika dia seorang psikopat, kris sudah dia jadikan roh panggang pada saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.~" dengan mata yang hampir tertutup, Tao memasuki rumah Sehun, dia tidak menyadari sosok sehun yang sedang menatapnya gembira.

"Hyung~ " dengan nada yang dibuat buat, sehun menghampiri Tao dan bergelayut manja dilengan Tao. Namun Tao hanya diam dan melepas tangan sehun saat dia mencapai kamarnya.

BLAM

Dia menutup pintu tepat didepan wajah gembira sehun yang langsung berubah menjadi flat. Namun tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan muncullah wajah ngantuk Tao. Sehun yang berfikir Tao akan meminta maaf memasang wajah bahagianya lagi.

"Sehun, hari ini Lulu ge akan berkunjung, bisakah kau menjemputnya di bandara ?" lenyap sudah harapan Sehun, dia langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi cemberut dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

BLAM

Tao menutup pintunya lagi, kemudian dia membukanya lagi dan melemparkan sebuah papan nama dengan tulisan hanja yang cukup besar.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tae, nanti."

Setelah mendengar itu Sehun menjadi bersemangat lagi. Dia mengambil papan tadi dan bersiap - siap menjemput seseorang yang Tao panggil Lulu itu.

.

.

.

.

_"Lay, kau harus mengawasi seorang bernama Tao !"_

"Ada apa dengan satpam itu ?"

_"Apa kau tau dia seorang indigo ?"_

"Ya, auranya sangat kuat, dia bahkan bisa melihat masa laluku. Tapi,... bukankah kau sudah menutupi penglihatannya tentang kejadian itu ?"

_"Tidak sepenuhnya, aku hanya berhasil memburamkan penglihatannya... dia sangat berbakat Lay. Kau harus berhati - hati"_

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam

Cukup sudah, kaki sehun rasanya sudah sangat pegal. Bagaimana tidak pegal bila 1 jam berdiri dan menunggu seseorang yang bernama lulu, namun si lulu itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tapi setelah sehun fikir, dia bahkan tidak tau seperti apa hidung si lulu itu. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa menemukan batang hidung lulu ?

"Kurasa aku harus bertanya pada Tao tentang batang hudung lulu." sehun mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mencari kontak Tao lalu mendialnya.

tut

tut

tut

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidur, silahkan MATIKAN PANGGILAN ANDA_

PIP

krik krik

Sehun memandang ponselnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sejak kapan suara operator yang biasa lembut dan halus menjadi serak dan mengerikan seperti itu. Ditambah dengan teriakan memekakan telinga di akhir kalimat. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, dia menjadi emosi sendiri. Dia menggigit papan nama yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan brutal. Orang - orang sedikit mengambil jarak dari Sehun, mereka khawatir dengan keadaan namja tampan itu.

"Permisi, apa Anda Oh Sehun..." Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan memandang seorang yeoja yang memanggilnya barusan. Dia melihatnya dari atas ke bawah, dia tergolong yeoja tomboy menurut penglihatan Sehun.

"Noona, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya sehun sopan. Sosok tadi yang tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa korea hanya memandang polos sehun yang berbicare seperti kereta itu.

hening

"Apa kamu lulu ge ?" tanya sehun dengan bahasa mandarin yang agak aneh.

"Ya." singkat padat dan jelas, Lulu tersenyum simpul dan menyerahkan sebuah koper pada Sehun.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil sehun. Selama diperjalanan mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun tidak dengan otak aktif sehun. Sedari tadi, dia terus melirik pada lulu dan membayangkan berbagai hal absurd, seperti

_"Dia cantik, tapi kenapa dadanya datar ?"_

_"Jangan - jangan noona ini kekasihnya Tao ?"_

_"Jika dia menggunakan hot pant, pasti akan seksi, hihihi"_

_"Uh sayang sekali, kenapa dia harus memakai syal. Aku jadi tak bisa melihat leher jenjangnya."_

Begitulah otak aktif sehun.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di rumah. Sehun mempersilahkan Lulu untuk masuk. Saat Sehun akan pergi kedapur, lulu memegang lengannya dan menatapnya dengan puppy eyes

"Tao... o... odiga ?" sehun menelan ludahnya saat melihat wajah imut lulu.

" Ta tao di sana..." sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan cat putih didekat tangga. Lulu memekik senang dan berlari menuju kamar Tao, dia masuk begitu saja dan langsung meloncat keatas kasur Tao. Lulu memeluk Tao dan mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Tao yang sedang tidur.

Pyaarrr

Sehun memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Rasanya hati kecil sehun sudah berubah menjadi barang pecah belah. Sementara diujung sana Tao yang sudah menikmati alam bawah sadarnya hanya melenguh pelan dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

P.S. aku tau ini pendek, banyak typho dan telat update + ngebosenin. mianhae saya mengcewakan readers sekalian. ini ngetiknya pake hp dan, aku bikinnya ngebut. maaf banget nde, untuk ch depan akan di update secepatnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

2 minggu terakhir ini banyak banget kegiatan, ditambah pc ku yang gak normal.

mohon maaf sekali lagi.

.

.

.

DAN TERIMAKASIH UNTUK READERS YANG MAU BACA APA LAGI NINGGALIN JEJAK DI FF ABAL INI. JEONGMAL GOMAWO.


End file.
